I Want you
by mgs24
Summary: Craig has finally found the love of his life, but the road to happiness isn't as easy as it should be. Sean is married to Ellie, so why is he still finding ways to be around Emma, his first love? Meanwhile, Jimmy is pulling a Craig behind his girl's back.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1

Jimmy POV

I can't really explain it. I should have been at the top of my game. I was the star of the basketball team, had the cheerleader girlfriend, and my best friend back. But those eyes kept on haunting me. I can remember when I first realized I was in love...

FLASHBACK

I had just scored the winning point and hazel had run up to me to give me a hug and chatter endlessly. Manny came up to me, lightly touched my arm and said, "Congratulations Jimmy." I looked down at those chilling eyes and knew. I was in love with Manny Santos.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now, all I can think of is Manny. It's weird, since she is completely not my type. But once I started becoming attracted to her, there was no looking back. Now, I'm caught.

-----------------------------------------------------

Craig POV

Finally. I was going to start a whole new year. One without sex, drama, or break-ups. That's right. Craig Manning is calling it quits with girls. Until the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen is at the locker next to me, struggling with her lock. I walk up to her, almost nervous about being in this girl's presence.

"Hey, you need some help there?" I asked her.

I got a good look at her then. She was beautiful, with jet-black hair and green eyes that seemed to see right through you. She was wearing a gray sweater with dark blue jeans.

"Thanks" she said.

I opened her locker, trying not to think about her eyes.

"Are you new?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just transferred." She replied.

"Really? From where?" I asked.

"California" She replied.

Whoa, I thought. I'm dealing with a hot American chick.

"Kate" She said, holding out her hand.

"Craig" I replied, shaking her hand.

"Show me to my next class?" She asked.

"Um, sure." I replied.

So I walked her to our homeroom. I was starting my first class with a hot girl by my side. This year was looking good.

--------------------------------

Sean POV

Finally. A good school year. I had Ellie, the coolest girl I have ever met, no more Jay and his crew, and a house all to myself. Yep, things were looking up. Especially since Ellie is coming over tonight, and I don't think we're going to be studying. Just then, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Sean."

"Ellie"

I leaned in for a kiss, which she quickly returned.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private"

"Sean!"

I took her hand and led her into an empty classroom. I sat her up on a desk and she wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her and slowly slid my hands around her waist.

"Um, Sean? I don't think making out in a classroom is such a good idea."

I groaned in frustration. I was already completely turned on.

"Fine"

I let her go and she hopped off the desk.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" She asked.

"Whatever" I muttered.

Ellie kissed me on the cheek and left.

We'd been doing this weird dance for a while now. We'd almost do it, something would happen, she'd stop me, etc.

But tonight she wouldn't get off so easy.


	2. Getting hotter

Jimmy POV

There she was. Right when I was least expecting it. Ashley and Paige were piling abuse on her, and as they left, Manny sunk to the ground in tears. I couldn't help it. I had to go talk to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

Manny cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Don't pay attention to Ash and Paige. They're just jealous".

"Oh yeah, cause who wouldn't want to be me?" She replied sarcastically.

I sat down next to her.

"Okay, so maybe girls are more complicated than that." I said.

"Maybe?"

"Definitely."

Manny smiled slightly. It was then I noticed that her hand was on my knee.

"Thanks, Jimmy."

She got up and left me sitting there alone, deep in thought of what had just happened.

------------------------------------

Craig POV

"Hey Craig!"

It was Kate. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around and she came bounding up to me.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night. Make sure to invite all your friends, okay? Because I seriously need to meet some new people," she said.

I nodded and she handed me a bunch of flyers and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"God, you are too perfect." She said.

I grinned and shrugged.

"I try" I replied.

Kate gave a soft laugh and turned away. It was then I decided to make my move.

"Do you want to go to the Dot with me after school?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Sure."

-----------------------------

Kate POV

Okay, so Craig wasn't exactly the type of guy I usually go for. I like them wild, sexy and dangerous. But from what I've heard from the gossip, Craig seems to embody all of these things.

"Kate?"

"What?"

I was instantly thrown from my thoughts as Craig opened his car door for me. He got in the driver's seat and was about to pull out of the parking lot when I held my hand out and stopped him.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

I turned his head toward me and pressed my lips against his. Hard. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pulled me closer to him. He leaned me back a little as his tongue searched my mouth. He pulled back, breathless.

"I should get you home". He said.

"Okay" I replied, as I smoothed his hair.

He looked at me, grinning, as I leaned back and looked out the window.

-----------------

Craig POV

Okay, I thought making out with Manny was hot? It was nothing compared to being in my car with Kate. After I dropped her off, I had to pull over for a minute to regain my senses. Even Joey could tell something was up.

"Hey Craig. Something wrong?"

I shook my head and sat down.

"A girl?"

I nodded.

"Craig, I don't want another year like last year, okay? So don't go too fast."

I gulped as I thought of what happened in the car.

"Can't talk yet, huh? Bring her by, now I'm dying to meet her."


	3. Burning

CHAPTER 3

Ellie POV

As I walked up Sean's steps, I knew what he wanted to happen tonight. The thing is, I'm not sure if I want my first time to be with him. I mean, don't get me wrong, Sean is a great guy...but do I really want my first time to be with a guy I barely know? I knocked on Sean's door and it was opened after a few seconds. Sean leaned against the doorway.

"Hey" he said.

"Um, hi...."I replied.

I looked down at my boots and the next thing I knew, I was being carried to Sean's bed and having his tongue shoved down my throat.

"Sean, stop."

"Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Before we do this, have you ever done this before?"

Sean sighed and sat up.

"Sean?"

"Yeah, I have."He replied.

"What?"

"With Amy. Once. It was no big deal."

"How could it not have been a big deal?"

Sean sighed again as I got up to leave. As I headed for the door, Sean whirled me around.

--------------------------

Sean POV

Great. Just Great. Ellie and I are just about to hook-up when Ellie asks THE question. She gets mad and starts to leave, when I turn her around to face me.

"Ellie, come on." I pleaded.

Ellie looked at me stonefaced.

"Look, I don't care about Amy anymore. It's only you."

Ellie smiled.

"Okay"

That's all I need. I wrap my arms around Ellie and carry her back to my bed. I laid her down and started to push up her skirt. She gently kissed me as she pulled off my shirt. I could hardly believe it. Ellie Nash was taking the lead. I yanked down her tights as she sighed.

"Sean, do you have something?"

I cussed to myself as I searched my pockets.

"Hold on"

I tore the place apart, hunting for something, anything.

"Sean, is everything okay?"

"Yeah"

Finally! A condom. I ran to Ellie and kissed her.

"Ready?"

Ellie nods as I lower my pants. I lean over and turn out the light.

----------------------------

Ellie POV

I could fell Sean's hot breath on my neck as he lifted up my shirt. I was glad he knew what he was doing, because my head was spinning. After he unhooked my bra, he lifted me up and pressed my chest against his. I put my arms around his neck as he staddled me. He started kissing my neck, harder and harder.

"Oh, Sean..."

He grinded himself against me, as I moaned.

"Sean, please, touch me."

I sighed as I let Sean take over me.

---------------

Sean POV

I could hardly believe it. I was about to have sex with Ellie. And she was right there on my bed, begging me to touch her, which I definitely obliged to. After a while she was panting, and rubbing herself against me. I decided it was time. Ellie quieted down as she realized it too, and I got lost in a world where only Ellie existed.

--------------------------------

Ellie POV

Sean lay down next to me and watched me carefully, as if to see my reaction. And to tell the truth, I didn't really have one. I was completely numb. It was hot and all, but it wasn't the explosion of fireworks I expected. I cuddled closer to Sean, so he wouldn't think I was disappointed.

"Sean, I should go. I'm late as it is."

Sean nodded and I got up and started to get dressed when I noticed Sean smirking at me as I put my bra on.

"Sean, do you mind?"

"Sorry"

He rolled over and looked away as I got dressed and left.

--------------------------------


	4. The Party Part 1

CHAPTER 4

Manny POV

Tonight was that new girl's party, which I was going to for Jimmy, mostly. I'd had kind of a little girl crush on him since like, grade 7, but lately it's gotten more intense as he's acknowledged my presence. I know he has Hazel, so I'm not going to do anything. Except wear something that will make Jimmy notice me. I decided on a black, low cut tee with long flowing sleeves and jeans. I grabbed my coat and ran out of the house before my mom could see what I was wearing. As I approached the house, I heard Jimmy fighting with Sully. They both fell to the ground and starting beating the crap out of each other. Suddenly, Spinner yanked them apart. Jimmy shook him off and went inside.

--------------------------------

Craig POV

Kate's party was out of control. There were kid's making out, drinking, and trashing her house. I found Kate in her living room dancing with JT. to loud rap music.

"Kate!" I yelled.

"Hey!" she yelled back.

She ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"This party is out of control!" I yelled.

"I know! I don't know how to stop it!"She screamed.

As we were yelling I realized that she was leading me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my room!" she replied, laughing.

"Um, okay..." I said nervously.

She opened up a door to her left. The room was decorated tons of moving crates and a bed with red sheets. Only problem is, a couple of Grade nines were getting it on in Kate's bed. They left quickly and slammed the door behind them. Kate let go of my hand and lay down on her bed, grinning seductively at me. I smiled nervously and sat down, looking straight ahead. Kate sighed, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Craig, come on! Don't you want me?" She whispered.

"I do...but not like this." I replied.

Kate laughed and swung around to sit on my lap.

"I'm glad you've become so respectable, Craig. You changed your ways."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I heard about the Manny/ Ashley thing."

I looked down. Damn, I thought. Finally, I got a bit of my life on the right track, and it all comes crashing down. I prepared myself for the "Let's be friends" line, when I felt her lips on mine.

"And it's okay. I don't care." She said.

I laughed with relief and hugged her. I picked her up and carried her downstairs to the party.

--------------------------------------

Manny POV

I followed Jimmy as he went inside, Hazel by his side and chattering endlessly. Hazel left for the bathroom, and I took this as my chance.

"Sully really got you, didn't he?" I said.

Jimmy shrugged. I gently stroked his cheek, where there was already a large purple bruise. He closed his eyes as my fingers brushed his cheek. I stopped the caress and looked down.

"What were you guys fighting about, anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just Sully being a jerk as usual." He replied.

I didn't say anything, knowing that it was about me. Hazel had come out of the bathroom at this point, and was leading Jimmy upstairs, to make-out or something. I sighed. No more chasing after boys, like my mother said. I would wait for Jimmy to come to me. But I decided I would not mess with their relationship, like I did to Craig and Ashley.

----------------------------------------------

Craig POV

This was by far the wildest party I had ever been to. But it was hard to worry about that when Kate was brushing against me in all the right places and everyone around us was practically having sex in her living room. She kissed me, slowly at first, then deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up to me. She fell into me, as some jerk bumped into her from behind. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I have to get out of here." She sighed.

"But it's your house." I replied.

"So?" she asked.

She grabbed my hand and led me to her coat closet. She grabbed a coat and took me outside.

"You have your car, right?" she asked.

I nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So... Craig, are we... a couple?"

I froze and looked at her.

"Um, I ...well..."

We approached the car and Kate jumped in. She sat down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I thought that, you know, since we made out, you might want to actually go out with me. But you know what? I think I'm fine with being another Manny. I mean, she didn't come off too badly did she? She only lost her virginity, got her heart stomped on, and aborted her baby." She said calmly.

"Kate..."

"I should go back to the party," She said.

She opened the car door and got out. I knew that Kate was an awesome girl. I knew that I had to go after her. I ran after her.

"Kate!" I yelled.

I looked around on the street. She was gone.

--------------------------------------------


	5. Two kisses

CHAPTER 5

Hazel was on top of me, smashing her lips against mine, but the only thing I could think about was how great this would feel if Manny was doing this to me.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

She was sitting up now and frowning at me.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of...out of it."

She beamed and jumped up.

"Okay! Let's go to the dot and check the scene." She squealed.

I sighed and sat up. No! I wanted to say. I want to go kiss Manny! But I didn't do that. I grabbed Hazel's hand and led her downstairs.

------------------------------------------

Manny POV

After Jimmy went upstairs with Hazel, I decided to get a drink at the dot and sulk. I slid to the counter and realized Craig was next to me, doing the same thing.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he replied.

Since the abortion, we hadn't really talked. I needed to break the ice sometime.

"So...Love problems?" I asked, instantly regretting it.

"Yeah, you could say that." He sighed.

"I guess we're both having bad luck." I replied.

Craig scratched his head.

"Look, Manny, if you're talking about me-" He started.

I rolled my eyes.

"Craig! It's not you!" I said.

"Oh." He said.

I glanced over at the door. In came Hazel and Jimmy attached at the hip. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Why do I always fall for unavailable guys? Craig must have noticed, because he followed my eye line.

"It's Jimmy, isn't it?" he asked.

I turned back to Craig. For some reason, I lost control of my voice. I just couldn't lie to Craig. So I decided to run. I grabbed my purse and whirled around. I bumped into someone and fell on him. When I looked up, I realized I was in Jimmy's arms.

"Sorry" I mumbled, and ran.

----------------------------------

Jimmy POV

I chased after Manny. I don't really know why, actually. All I know is that she was talking to Craig, and he said something to make her cry. She was sitting on a bench, sobbing. I sat down next to her. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Go back to your girlfriend, okay, Jimmy?" she said.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." I replied.

"I'm fine," she said coldly.

"Manny-" I said.

She started crying again. She looked so beautiful, even with tears in her eyes. I just couldn't help myself. I put a finger under her chin, and turned her towards me. I gently kissed her, and also experienced the happiest moment of my life.

--------------------------------------------------

Manny POV

I stayed attached to Jimmy for a few minutes, enjoying this, pure beautiful moment. But then I remembered Hazel. I shoved him off.

"Jimmy, I can't."

Jimmy pulled back and sighed.

"Manny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"It's okay. I should go. Hazel's gonna realize that you ran out with me and...." I trailed off.

Craig was walking towards us and I sat up straighter.

"Manny, I should take you home." Craig said.

"Okay." I whispered.

I got up and followed Craig into his car. As I sat back and gazed out of the window, I realized something. Because of Craig, I would be alone and miserable. We both had messed up so badly that I would never date again. And neither would Craig.

"Craig, we messed up." I said, tears running down my cheeks.

Craig sighed and looked at me.

"Yeah, we did." He replied.

"It's all my fault. If I had just had the baby, we could be in front of the fire right now, drinking hot cocoa while we had the baby monitor by our side, listening for Craig Jr." I sobbed.

"Manny, you know it wouldn't be like that. We'd both be miserable. It would be a miracle if we weren't hungry, failing school, kicked out of our houses or drug addicts right now. And we would probably have to kill each other for food."

I laughed a little.

"You're right." I said sadly.

I looked out of the window.

"But sometimes, I just wish we had kept our baby." I said.

Craig put his hand on mine. It felt good to know that he was there.

-------------------------------------------

Craig POV

Manny was very emotional tonight. I had no idea how much the abortion affected her. She had her head on my chest, and was asleep. I pulled over in front of her house, but she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her. Also, in a way it felt good. To take care of someone. I wished Manny decided to keep her baby. I liked the idea of Manny and me, sitting by a roaring fireplace. It seemed very... peaceful. Manny stirred and looked up.

"Craig, why didn't you wake me up?" she said sleepily.

I didn't know how to answer, so I stayed silent. She mussed her hair and reapplied her lip gloss. She looked at me, and her eyes looked sad.

"Thanks Craig." She sighed.

She started to open the car door, and for some reason I held my hand out and stopped her. She turned around, confused. I put my hands in her hair and leaned her towards me. Our breath mingled for a second, then I kissed her gently, then more passionately as we both responded hungrily for more.

"Craig. We have to stop. I don't understand this. Let's just talk tomorrow." She left quickly and ran into her house.

I didn't want to talk. I wanted to feel. I just didn't want to be alone anymore.

-----------------------------------------------


	6. Manny's decision

CHAPTER 6

Jimmy POV

After I had gone back inside, apologized to Hazel, and eaten dinner, I realized that there was only one thing I wanted. Manny. I loved her. I quickly fed Hazel the "let's be friends line" and left. As I turned back, I saw her flirting with a busboy. I ran to the nearest phone booth and tore out The Santos's address. I jumped in my car and pulled over at a small white house. Only one window had a light on, so I decided to take a chance. I grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at her window. Manny's head poked out of the window and grinned as she saw me.

"Jimmy?"

"I broke up with Hazel."

"Wow."

"Be my girlfriend, Manny. I love you."

"I...I don't know, Jimmy."

I stared up at her in disbelief. I had just put my heart on the line. Was it getting broken?

"Hold on" she said softly, and disappeared.

She reappeared a few seconds later and tossed something down to me. It was a rose.

"I'll think about it Jimmy." She said.

She blew me a kiss and shut her window.

-------------------------

Manny POV

What a night! A beautiful but confusing kiss with Craig in his car. Then Jimmy comes, knocks on my window, and tells me the most wonderful things I've ever heard. Jimmy was the guy I'm supposed to be in love with. He's perfect- secure, sweet, and he loves me. But Craig was my first love. It's hard to forget that. I 'm a mess.

------------------------

Ellie POV

I had spent the last two days avoiding Sean. I just was too humiliated to face him. But eventually, he realized something was up, and was at my locker this morning.

"Hey" he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you seem kind of weird since... you know." He replied.

"I'm fine, thanks." I snapped.

"Ellie, come on." He pleaded.

"Sean, I think we should break up." I said.

Sean looked surprised and stepped back.

"Okay..." he said.

He walked away. I felt horrible. But I realized that I didn't feel the way he did. It had to end.

-----------------------------------

Craig POV

Last night was the most confusing night of my life. My messed up life got about ten times worse when I saw Kate in Homeroom. She came over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me.

"Craig, what I said was really wrong. And I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay." I sighed.

"Good. Friends?" She asked.

I nodded and she grinned.

LATER...

I passing by the music room when I heard someone playing the piano. It was beautiful. I opened the door to see who it was and I found Kate, sitting alone, playing.

"Hey" I said.

She stopped and turned to me.

"Oh. Hey." She replied.

"When did you learn how to play piano?" I asked.

"When my parents got divorced. You see, I pick up a new skill everytime I go through a rough spot. I learned how to ice skate when my mom remarried, I sketched when my brother ran away, and I was taught ballet when my boyfriend and I broke up."

"Wow" I said.

I had no idea Kate had an unhappy home life. She seemed so put together. I looked at her and she smiled lightly.

"I know. I have all my shit together, right?" she said.

I nodded, in shock at how she just read my mind.

"Well, I underwent therapy, moved in with my dad, and made friends who weren't as messed up as me." She replied, getting up.

I suddenly put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Craig, you're so sweet." Kate said.

I smiled as Kate kissed me on the cheek.

"I have to get to class." She said.

She left the room and shut the door behind her. It was then I remembered what happened with Manny last night.

-----------------------------------


	7. Is it love?

CHAPTER 7

Manny POV

I was so nervous. I had no idea what to do. I mean, Jimmy was cute, sweet, and cool. But Craig was, well, Craig. My first... everything. He was perfect. I knew what I had to do. I went through the whole day, searching for him. Finally, I found him. Sitting at a lunch table by himself I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Craig, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Um, sure..." He said uneasily.

I sat down across from him and smiled lightly.

"So. I was wondering... maybe we could go to the dot later?"

"Um, Manny..."

I felt my eyes fill up with tears. This is how he dumped me before.

"So, what? I'm just your slut you can use whenever you want?" I yelled.

"Manny, you know I don't think of you like that." He said.

"How could I know, Craig? We never talk. All you want to do with me is make-out!" I sobbed.

"Manny, if you would let me finish!" he cried.

"Fine."

"I was going to say that I would like to meet up at the dot with you." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He replied.

Then he leaned over and gave me a small peck on the lips. I was so happy. At last, Craig was going to treat me like his girlfriend.

-------------------------------------

Craig POV

I was sitting with Manny at the dot, and I didn't really know how I got there. I was trying to let her down easy, but she had a fit, and to calm her down, I said I would go out with her. But then I saw her come in, and she was so beautiful. She sat down and smiled at me.

"So...how was your day?" I asked awkwardly.

"It was great." She gushed, beaming.

She bit her lip and looked around.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" she asked.

"Um...go where?" I asked.

Manny grinned at this, leaned over grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. Hard. This was enough to convince me. I stood up, grabbed Manny's hand and yanked her out of there. I felt crazy, and Manny did too. We both laughed as we left. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew whatever it was, it was going to be hot.

-------------------------------

Manny POV

Craig was planting soft kisses all over my neck and I was living in a world of bliss. Craig loved me. At last. I wanted to tell the world.

"Craig, I love this." I gushed.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

He brushed my hair behind my ear and looked into my eyes. I looked into his too, until I saw something through the car window. Or someone. Jimmy was laughing with Spinner and Paige. I smiled sadly as I thought of what could have been. Maybe, if I had chosen Jimmy, he would be treating me to a soda and holding my hand.

"Craig... I need to talk to you."

"Okay..." he said slowly, confused.

"I love you... so much." My voice cracked, I was so nervous.

"But you don't feel the same." I said.

I looked the other way. I could practically hear my heart breaking. I was so confused. I had to get out. I took one last look at Craig and ran out of his car.

-------------------------------------------------------

Craig POV

I liked Manny. I just didn't know if I loved her. I mean, Kate clearly wanted to slow it down, and I was so sick of that. But Manny, well she wasn't slowing it down at all. I was just tired of being alone. So I went after her.

"Manny, wait! Please!"

She turned, around a tear running down her cheek.

"I want to be with you. Be my girlfriend."

She froze, looking shocked. I gently stroked the tears off her cheeks.

"Craig." She whispered.

I smiled and picked her up in my arms. We kissed and when we paused for breath, we both laughed and joked with each other. I was happy. Finally, I wasn't alone. It was then I noticed that Jimmy was watching us across the street with a frown on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Kate's Revenge

CHAPTER 8

Kate POV

Today was the day. I was going to get Craig to go out with me. We've been dancing around it for a while now, but today that was going to change. The thing was, I didn't know if Craig liked me as more than a friend, or if that time we kissed was just a fluke or something, but I was about to find out. I had spent all night thinking about him. I probably looked like crap, with my hair in a messy bun, and my sloppiest jeans, but if Craig really cared for me, he wouldn't care. I found him at his locker,

"Hey Craig." I said.

He looked up suddenly and stared at me.

"Kate" he said.

"Listen, Craig, I really think we had a great thing. I don't know what you thought, but maybe we could go out again. I really-"

I was interrupted as Manny, looking gorgeous in a black tank top and a pink pair of sweatpants, slipped her hand into his. Even her hair was gorgeous.

"Hey Craig" she said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, that was an amazing party you had. I mean, if you hadn't had it, Craig and I wouldn't be going out." She said.

I was in shock. Craig was such a jerk. So he thought he could move from one girl to the next, did he? Well, not without a fight.

"Really? That is too perfect! You guys are an amazing couple. Well, I should get to class. Bye."

I left, with one last glance at Craig, who looked as if someone had shot him. I grinned at him. I was making him sweat. Good.

"She's so sweet." Manny gushed.

I smirked. She had no idea how sweet I could be.

------------------------------------------------------

JT POV

Kate. It was the sexiest name in the world. I had met her at her party, and danced with her, but we hadn't talked since. I was dying to ask her out, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I mean, she is a grade 11. Oh god. There she was. Beautiful, but looking very pissed off as she sat by herself at lunch and drummed her fingers on the table. I took a breath to gather my courage, and sat next to her.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" I said in a fake deep voice.

She looked at me for a second, then burst out laughing.

"JT, you are truly insane." She said.

"Insane about you" I said in that same deep voice.

"Wow, JT. I'm impressed. You have amazingly bad pick-up lines." She said.

"Well, I only save my worst ones for you. And I promise that I'll have some worse ones prepared when you come over tonight." I replied.

Kate reeled back, looking surprised. I stared at her, wondering how I'd got the guts to say something like that. Suddenly, Kate looked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. I turned to see what she was looking at, and saw Craig and Manny, cuddling on a bench a few feet away. Kate whirled my head around and kissed me on the cheek.

"What time should I come over?" Kate asked sweetly.

----------------------------------------------

Kate POV

JT's house was pretty nice, and he was kind of cute. We were watching some old horror movie, and he was dubbing into the words. He was pretty funny, actually. As I thought about how jealous Craig was going to be, I wanted to pour love on JT. Make him fall in love with me. I put my hand on his knee and kissed his neck.

"You're so cute." I said.

He blushed a little, looking embarrassed. I leaned towards him and put my lips near his ear.

"Aren't you going to show me your room?" I whispered.

He raised his eyebrows at this.

"Whoa." He said.

I suddenly realized that he wasn't like Craig. He didn't need to go this fast.

"JT, it's okay. We don't have to do anything." I said quickly.

"Um, okay" he said nervously.

At this, he reached for my hand and I softly squeezed his.

"I should probably get going. My mom wanted me to help her out with dinner tonight." I said.

I gave him a peck on the cheek, and left. As I walked home, I thought of Craig and I got really upset. How could he do this to me? What an-  
"Kate?"

Of course, it was Craig.

"What?" I said irritably

"I just wanted to see you." He said.

"Well, I want you to save the cheesy lines for your girlfriend." I snapped.

"Look, what I did sucked, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, it did. But I have a boyfriend now, and I don't think he'd be very comfortable with me talking to you." I replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear? Well, I guess you'll find out tomorrow." I said.

I went inside my house and slammed the door in his face.

------------------------------------------------

JT POV

My girlfriend was not going to take the lead anymore. At least, I think Kate was my girlfriend. Either way, I decided that I was going to be the aggressive one.

When I approached my locker, Kate was leaning against it. I leaned towards her and kissed her. She grinned at me.

"Hey." She said.

I smiled at her.

"Quiet, today, huh?" she said, stroking my arm

"It's just- didn't you go out with Craig? Are you over him? Because after Manny-"I said.

"Craig who?" she said simply.

I pulled her to me and kissed her. Her mouth opened, allowing me full access. It was then I remembered we were at school.

"I think Simpson is watching us," she said.

"Yeah, we should go." I replied.

"JT Yorke, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Kate said.

"Maybe..." I replied.

Kate laughed and led me to an empty hallway. She gently pushed me against a locker and planted kisses all over my face. I pulled her closer into my arms and she leaned back, giving me a view of the top of her chest. I didn't know what she wanted to do. So I froze. Then I heard giggling coming from a few feet away. There was Craig, with Manny. Of course. They had to ruin the best moment of my life.

"Hey, Kate. JT?" Manny asked.

"Yes" I said defensively.

Kate shifted uncomftorably.

"Let's go JT" Kate said.

I put my arm around her protectively, and led her out to the main hall.

-------------------------------------------------


	9. Reunion

CHAPTER 9

Jimmy POV

I couldn't believe it. Manny had completely ditched me for Craig. God, I was an idiot. I had dumped a great girl to be alone, pining for Manny. I was playing basketball, cursing myself, when I saw a dark figure huddled alone by the front doors. Whoever it was, they were shaking and most likely crying. I was curious so I walked over. As I got closer, I realized it was Ellie. She was sobbing, and there was a puddle of blood nearby.

"Ellie?" I asked.

She sobbed harder and pulled up her sleeve. I saw a huge cut on her arm.

"Ellie, we have to get you to a hospital." I said quickly.

"No, I'll be fine." She sobbed, and tried to leave, but she fell to the ground first.

--------------------------------------------

Ellie POV

I woke up in a hospital room and was instantly in a panic.

"Where am I? I have to leave!" I shrieked to a lingering nurse.

The nurse did her best to calm me down, saying that I could leave as soon as I was authorized to, and that my friend stayed with me, and did I want to see him.

"What friend?" I said.

Just then, Jimmy walked in. Why was he here?

"Hey." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Um, some people would just thank me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I took you to the hospital." He replied.

"Oh. Thanks." I said.

"So...when did you start cutting?" he asked.

I just stared at him. I didn't need to answer all these personal questions.

"Okay. Well, I called Sean. He should be here any minute." He said.

"You called Sean?" I cried.

I rolled my eyes and sank back on the bed.

"What? He's your boyfriend, right?" He asked.

"No, he's not." I snapped.

"Sorry." He replied.

I looked away, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. It was warm and dry.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly.

"I tried to stop. Cutting, I mean. But after Sean and I..." I trailed off.

Jimmy was looking at me, concerned.

"Ellie. Hey." Sean said.

I looked over to the doorway, and Sean came running to me. I let him hug me and let the tears flow. As I looked over, I saw Jimmy leave the room.

-------------------------------------

Sean POV

As soon as Jimmy had called me, I rushed to the hospital. Since we broke-up, we hadn't spoken, but I kind of figured that she was still cutting. I just had no idea it had gotten this bad. I was so freaked out, I was still shaking from the shock.

"Ellie, you scared me so bad." I said.

"Sorry." She replied.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Listen, Ellie. After you get out, you should check out some treatment centers." I said.

Ellie's soft smile instantly went away and she pulled away from me.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Ellie! You're clearly not fine!" I shouted.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

Just then, Ashley ran in.

"Ellie, how are you?" She asked.

She was panting, as if she had been running. Her eyes darted over to me and narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

I headed for the door when Ellie's voice stopped me.

"Sean." She pleaded.

Ashley quickly guessed what was happening and excused herself to go to the waiting room.

"I need to talk about... why we broke up." Ellie said.

"Okay." I said.

"Listen, after, we...did it, I was really freaked out. I'm sorry." She said.

I gently stroked her hair and bent down to kiss her.

---------------------------------------------

Craig POV

I had only been going out with Manny for a few days, but I already missed Kate. She was fun and random, yet she knew me really well, despite the fact we met only a few weeks ago. But I ruined it. She had JT now. And it drove me crazy. JT touching her, kissing her, maybe doing more than that. I decided to go to her house and get my friend back. I pulled up to her house in my car. As I approached the door, I heard Kate's laugh. Then I heard JT's laugh. I sighed, stepping back. Then I changed my mind and knocked. I needed to make peace with both of them. Kate quickly answered the door. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but stare.

"Craig. What's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize. For what I did. But I know, you have JT now, and you're over it, so I was wondering if we be friends." I said.

Kate bit her lip and looked behind her.

"Do you want to come in and hang out?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her inside. JT was sitting on the couch drinking a soda and froze when he saw me. The faint smile on his face when I entered the room was suddenly a frown. Kate noticed this and gave him a LOOK.

"Um, Craig's going to be staying over for a while." Kate said.

"Sure." JT said.

I guessed Kate wore the pants in the relationship.

"Sit down." Kate said.

I sat down in a chair next to the couch, as Kate sat with her legs draped over JT's lap. Kate smiled at me.

"We were just talking about how Raditch ripped his pants today." She said.

I laughed and we all settled in to a comftorable conversation.

-------------------------------------------------

Kate POV

I was surprised myself when I forgave Craig so quickly. But, I think I was over him. JT was very sincere and sweet, and I was glad we got together. I guess I could do the friends thing. But I don't know how long I could be friends with Manny.

-------------------------------------


	10. Three's company

CHAPTER 10- Three's Company

JT POV

Kate and I had finally gotten together, worked out all the kinks in our relationship, and were blissfully happy. Except I hadn't counted on being a threesome with Craig. He was everywhere. He sat at our table at lunch, we hung out after school, we went to parties together, etc. It was driving me crazy, but I didn't want to be the controlling boyfriend type. But as soon as I saw Craig laughing with Kate by her locker, I knew something had to be done. I went right up to him and put my arm around Kate.

"Bye Craig." I said, as rudely as I could.

Kate raised her eyebrows at me, then whirled back to Craig.

"Um, I'll see you later." She said quickly.

Craig shrugged and walked off.

"Hey." She said sweetly.

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a soft kiss. I guess she could tell I was mad at her.

"I'm glad you were having fun with your boyfriend." I said.

"JT!" she said.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're my boyfriend. I like you in a completely different way than I like Craig."

"Right. I'm the cute puppy and Craig is your dream guy." I said.

Kate laughed.

"No. YOU are my dream guy." She replied.

I rolled my eyes and looked down.

"And if you want me to prove it, come over tonight." She whispered.

She brushed past me and walked to class.

-----------------------------------------

Manny POV

I had the relationship I always wanted. Craig seemed to genuinely like me, and we were happy. So why did I keep dreaming about Jimmy? I was completely confused. Especially when I saw Jimmy staring at me in the halls in that deep soulful way of his. I was lost in dreams of Jimmy when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Craig smiling sweetly at me. That's when it happened. My heart didn't beat faster when I saw him. Does that mean I'm over Craig? And if I am, will Jimmy ever look at me the same way again?

----------------------------------------

Kate POV

I knew JT was feeling really insecure, so I needed to make it up to him. I told him to come over, but I didn't know what to do. So I dressed in a bikini. When I answered the door, JT's jaw dropped.

"Um...hi." He said shyly.

"Hey." I replied.

I smiled and pulled him inside. He sat on the couch, awkwardly and tried not to look at me. So I jumped on top of his lap. I kissed him all over his face and he warmed up, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back. I ran my fingers through his hair. He leaned me back on the couch and we continued to make-out. As JT was kissing my neck, I saw Craig through the window.

"Craig..."I breathed.

JT sat up and looked at me.

"I'm JT." He said slowly.

"No! Craig is here." I said.

JT glared at the door as a knock came from it.

"JT, I'm sorry. I'll just tell him to leave. I..."

JT was already rushing towards the door. I ran after him, grabbing my coat on the way. He threw open the door and ran out. JT grabbed Craig and shoved him. Craig looked at me, confused.

"JT, stop!" I screamed at him.

But it was too late. He had already punched Craig in the eye. JT stepped back, surprised at himself.

"What is your problem? I already told you you're the only guy for me. Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Because I can't take it! Craig's everywhere! I feel like the third wheel!" JT shouted.

"Well, you shouldn't because I love you." I said.

"Don't you mean you love Craig?" JT replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, Kate. I see the way you look at him. Why else would you want him around all of the time?" JT said.

JT walked away. I felt a tear coming down my cheek. I looked over to Craig who was wincing in pain.

"Craig, I'm sorry. Come inside. I'll get you some ice." I said softly.

I went over to him. It was then I realized that you could still see me in my bikini. I wrapped myself in my jacket and put an arm around Craig's shoulder. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair with his free hand. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Craig tilted my head towards him and kissed me on the lips. I froze and stared at him.

----------------------------------------------


	11. Guilt

CHAPTER 11-Guilt

Craig POV

I felt terrible. I did it again. I cheated. I couldn't hide it from Manny. I mean, I had to tell her. It was going to backfire like last time. But as soon as I saw her face, looking up at me, I couldn't tell her. I would just stop it with Kate. As soon as I met up with Manny at the dot, she jumped into my arms and kissed me.

"I have a surprise for you." She said.

"You didn't have to do anything for me..." I started.

"No! It's really great, Craig." She gushed.

"Okay..."

"I'm throwing you a birthday party! Tonight! It was supposed to be a surprise, but I couldn't wait." Manny said.

"Great" I said.

But really, it made me feel worse. The girlfriend that I didn't really like anymore was throwing me a huge surprise party, and the girl I truly cared about was with another guy.

----------------------------

Manny POV

Okay. So the surprise party was a guilty impulse. But I have to admit, I did an excellent job. The decorations were great, and everyone came. Craig looked happy, and I hadn't seen Jimmy all night. I was in the kitchen, putting candles on Craig's cake, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Jimmy. He looked so hot, I just wanted to grab him and kiss him.

"Jimmy. Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good." He replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry about...everything." I said.

"Come on." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Jimmy! I can't just leave!" I said, giggling.

"Sure you can." He insisted.

He pulled me outside and sat down next to me on a porch swing. He leaned my face towards him and kissed me all over my face. I massaged his knee as he kissed my neck. I knew it was crazy, and irresponsible, but I got caught in the moment. It was like when I was in love with Craig. Things started speeding up, and soon I was on my back with Jimmy's hand between my legs. His hand started creeping up when I sat up quickly.

"Jimmy, I can't. I'm with Craig." I said.

I ran away and went back to the party.

--------------------------

Kate POV

I had tried to call JT all day and he still wouldn't talk to me. I decided to come to Craig's surprise party to see if JT was here. I finally found him sitting alone on a couch. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, JT. Thank god." I breathed.

JT shifted in his seat.

"JT. please, just look at me. I'm so sorry. I was so insensitive. It will always be you, from now on, okay?" I said.

JT looked at me and smiled. I hugged him and we ditched the party holding hands.

-------------------------------

Craig POV

My party was fun and all, but all I could think about was Kate. I saw her leave with JT and I felt like my heart was breaking. I needed to get out. I stepped outside and started to go to the dot. As I approached the dot, I saw Ashley's sad face in the window. I sighed and went in. I was torn between approaching Ashley and sitting by myself, when Ashley came up to me.

"Craig? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I messed up. Again." I said.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked, gesturing towards her table.

I nodded and we sat down next to each other.

"So, Ash, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay." She said.

It was an awkward silence for what felt like eternity until Ashley spoke.

"So what happened?" she asked.

I told her the entire story. After she stared at me for a few minutes, she looked away.

"Go after Kate." She said softly.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"It seems like you really love her. You guys seem to balance each other out." She replied.

I put my head in my hands. How was I going to get rid of Manny, and get Kate back?

--------------------------------------

Jimmy POV

Manny loved me. I could tell. But she was with Craig, and I couldn't wait around any longer. I was just so sick of getting my heart broken by girls. Ashley and Manny. I wondered who the next girl would be. But as I was in the middle of despair, I got a call from the basketball camp in LA They said they had heard of a great high school in Los Angeles with a great sports program where I was sure to get a lot of attention. I told them I would think about it. And I most definitely would.

-----------------------------


	12. First loves die hard

CHAPTER 12-First loves die hard

Manny POV

I had spent a guilt-ridden night thinking about that make-out session on the porch swing. I had to break up with Craig. Today. Then everything would be perfect and Jimmy and I would get married and have twins and be happy forever. I called Craig and told him I would be over at his house in half an hour. I felt kind of bad for Craig. He was about to have his heart broken.

----------------------------

Craig POV

Manny was coming over in half an hour, and I had to break up with her. I was in love with Kate, and I think I deserved a chance at love. I needed to be happy again, and Kate was the key. I felt bad for Manny. She was about to have her heart broken.

----------------------------------------------------

Manny POV

"Craig, I'm in love with Jimmy. I'm sorry." I said.

Craig sighed and put his head in his hands. Was he crying?

"Craig, I know you must be upset, but you had to know." I said.

"Manny, it's okay. I hope you and Jimmy are happy together." He replied.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Craig, wow. I'm surprised you're taking this so well. I mean, I have been nervous about this for, like, a day." I said.

"It's fine. Go to Jimmy." He replied.

I was so relieved. Jimmy was the next step. Manuella Santos Brooks. It was perfect. I dashed out of Craig's to find Jimmy. I got a taxi to take me to his apartment building, and saw on the mailboxes that Jimmy was on the top floor. I raced up stairs, too excited to take the elevator. I knocked on Jimmy's door. As it opened, I saw what was going on inside.

"What is going on?" I asked, looking around.

There were moving boxes everywhere and they were all labeled with Jimmy's name on them.

"What are you doing here, Manny?" Jimmy asked.

"I broke up with Craig. I love you." I said.

I leaned forward to kiss him, but was pushed away.

"Jimmy!" I said, shocked.

"I can't do this. I'm leaving in a few days for LA." Jimmy said.

"You're moving?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Maybe if you talked to your parents, they would-"I said.

"Manny, I'm going by myself. It's a school with a great basketball program. I might even get drafted somewhere." Jimmy said.

I nodded, my eyes flooding with tears.

"I just thought that we were..." I trailed off.

"I know," said Jimmy.

I laughed at myself. Manny Brooks? I wasn't going to marry anybody. EVER. I ran away. I couldn't look at Jimmy anymore.

--------------------------------------

Ellie POV

Here I was, back with together with Sean. But was it where I really wanted to be? Sean had become a really sweet guy. Kissing me, asking if I was feeling okay, checking up on me every night. I truly enjoyed the attention, because, let's face it, I was definitely not getting any at home, and I loved being loved. I was walking to Sean's as I was thinking this.

"Ellie, hey." Sean said as he opened the door.

I stepped inside. Sean had attempted to be romantic. He had lit a couple candles and actually set out plates for once. Suddenly I felt this rush of happiness. It was then that I realized I was in love with Sean. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. His sweet grin had made me want him again. He picked me up, sensing what I wanted and carried me to his room. And I had a feeling the second time was going to be a lot better than the first.

----------------------------------

Kate POV

JT had finally forgiven me, and I decided my boyfriend was way more important than my friend who was actually kind of a jerk. JT was a nice guy, and I had put him and myself to through too much to hang out with Craig anymore. I was finally comftorable and happy. JT was over every night, and we snuggled up together on the couch and watched scary movies. I also had made good friends with Ellie, Marco and Ashley. One night JT came over with a red rose, and I knew something was up. He sat on my couch and I followed him, cautious. JT was in a weird mood. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me. We continued to kiss like this, until something interrupted us. I looked down at JT's jeans.

"Whoa, JT." I said.

He blushed and shifted in his seat.

"Um.... Do you think we could go up to your room?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows at his blatant suggestion. But at the same time, I found it adorable. I led him upstairs and we fell onto the bed. As his hand reached under my shirt, I had a flashback of when I brought Craig up here. I kind of missed him.

---------------------------------------------

JT POV

I was finally going to lose my virginity. With Kate, who looked like a supermodel. I was finally becoming James, with a beautiful girlfriend and cool friends who had the best parties. Not JT, geek who looked at porn with Toby and was too short for any girl except Liberty to have a crush on. But Kate seemed kind of in a dream world and not as into this as I was.

"Kate, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing." She said quickly.

I leaned in to kiss her again and I missed because I was shaking so badly.

"Sorry, I've never done this before." I said.

"Me either." She replied.

Whoa. Kate was a virgin! This was crazy! She gave off this vibe like; I've done everything. And in a strange way, it kind of turned me off. I had expected cool, older Kate, and instead I was getting a girl as scared and inexperienced as I was.

"I have to go," I said in a soft voice.

"JT, I'm sorry if what I said upset you." She said.

As I headed for the door, I saw Kate's face look relieved. Did she even want to have sex with me at all? I needed to leave. To think about everything.

----------------------------------


	13. I need you

CHAPTER 13-I need you

Craig POV

I was coming over to Kate's when JT was coming out of it. He stared right at me.

"I knew it." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew you and Kate had a thing. She wants you around all the time, you're always coming over. She promised me!" He shouted.

"Kate and I are not together! She's all yours! She loves you!" I shouted back.

JT looked taken aback. I suddenly realized what I had said. Kate was JT's. What did I think Kate was going to do, just run off with me and leave JT in the dirt? JT headed back for the door and opened it.

"Thanks, Craig." He said.

He went inside smiling.

"No problem." I said.

-----------------------------

Kate POV

Okay, so I lied. I wasn't exactly a virgin, but as soon as I felt JT feeling me up, I froze. And I had a feeling about what would turn him off. I really wanted to be attracted to him, but maybe I just didn't like him that way. I wish I did, because JT could be an awesome boyfriend. I heard the door slam.

"JT?" I called.

He ran up the stairs as I was going down them. I took a breath, ready to dump him.

"Can we get back to where we left off?" He said.  
"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"I talked to Craig. He made me realize how great you are." He said.

"Craig?" I said.

Just hearing his name made me feel weird.

"No, JT. If you just want to have sex with me, then I can't do this. I always feel used when I'm around you. Like you just want me for –physical reasons. I think you should leave." I said.

JT looked upset, but didn't argue. He turned around and left. I sighed. It was finally over. I walked upstairs, lay down on my bed and tried to sleep. But Craig's head kept popping into my mind. I had to talk to him. I got dressed and left. As I approached Craig's house, I heard someone playing the guitar in the garage. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Craig."I said.  
"Kate? I thought you and JT were..." He said.

"Over." I said.

"Oh. Well, Manny and I are too." He replied.

He continued to strum on his guitar while I sat on the couch and watched him. He was so...Craig. I walked over to him. Craig looked at me and put his guitar on the floor. We kissed, and sat together on the couch. We made-out for like an hour, and Craig was starting to take off my shirt. This time I didn't freeze. I yanked off his belt and he kissed my neck.

"Kate? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Take me, Craig." I whispered.

He settled himself on top of me and I wrapped my legs around him. He gently eased my skirt down and I relaxed against him. I looked at him, and I could see that he was nervous.

"Craig. It's okay." I said.

"It's just- I don't have anything."

I sighed and looked through a pocket in my shirt. I found a condom and gave it to Craig.

"JT left this at my house. Tonight he was supposed to lose his virginity." I said.

For some reason, we both laughed and Craig relaxed a little. I pulled on his shirt collar and we became even closer together. He kicked his jeans off. I put my head back on the couch as Craig undressed. He touched me all over, and it felt amazing. Craig was amazing. I had never felt so alive. After what felt like a year of ecstasy, we were both ready. I gripped his hand and nodded.

------------------------------------

Jimmy POV

I felt terrible. Manny had come over and told me she loved me, and I couldn't say it back. I was leaving for LA in three days. I didn't want to get too attached, but it was too late. I just couldn't leave without telling her I loved her too. I ran to her house and threw a rock at her window. She opened it and saw me.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I love you." I said.

She looked at me.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I don't even want to think about tomorrow or the next day. I just want to enjoy tonight with the girl I love." I said.

Manny disappeared from the window and came outside.

"Jimmy, I wish you wouldn't leave. Stay here. With me." She said.

I put my finger to her lips. She fell down to the grass and started to cry. I bent down next to her and kissed her. I leaned back on to the grass with Manny on top of me. The grass felt like ice, but the heat was too intense between us to break because of the cold. She started unbuttoning her shirt when I stopped her.

"Manny. We don't have to do this. I'm not pressuring you or anything. I'm not Craig." I said.

"You're right. And that's why I love you." Manny replied.

She kissed me again and we got up. We spent the rest of the night talking, kissing, hugging, and being entirely in a world of love.

-----------------------------------------

Craig POV

Kate sighed with satisfaction as she snuggled up next to me. I put my arms around her. I felt really adult. I had just slept with my gorgeous girlfriend and we were lying together in my band's hangout, and I got the feeling it wasn't just a one-night stand. I never had the cuddling after part with Manny. Sex with Kate was a thousand times better. I nuzzled my face on her shoulder.

"Imagine everybody's face when we show up at school, finally a couple." I said.

She tensed up and pulled away from me.

"I should go." She said.

"Kate!" I said.

"Everything's fine. I just realized how late it was." She replied.

She kissed me on the cheek, got dressed and ran away. The moment had passed, and I was afraid it would never come back.

-----------------------------------


	14. The morning after

CHAPTER 14-The morning after

Manny POV

Jimmy and I were in love. So why did it get to last a few days? I walked up to him and kissed him.

"Jimmy, I was thinking, what if you called the school and told them you weren't coming?" I asked.

"Manny, I can't do that. Being a basketball star has been my dream since I was a kid, and I can't give it up because my girl will live far away." He said.

I nodded.

"But it's just that, well, long-distance relationships are really hard and you might meet some cool LA chick or something." I said, tears flowing.

Jimmy looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"Manny, I love you. So I'm going to end it right here. You and I are going to miss each other like crazy, so I would like you to be able to have fun dating someone else. I'm sorry. I'm going to miss you."

Jimmy walked away as I broke down into full-blown baby sobs.

---------------------------------------------

Ellie POV

It had been a few months since Sean and I had first had sex. But lately, I was starting to notice some changes going on with me. For one, I got sick in the mornings at first I had thought it was the flu, but after a long time I realized it had to be something else. On the way to school I had bought a home pregnancy test and stuffed it in my backpack. All I had to do was wait until lunch to sneak off to the bathroom and find out.

---------------------------------

Kate POV

Last night had been amazing. But today I had to face reality, and the reality was that I would be breaking JT's heart and maybe Manny's if Craig and I showed up together. I could only imagine the vicious things said about me if we became a couple. Craig couldn't get another girl to look at him for a year, and manny suddenly was the school slut who everyone despised. So on Monday, Craig and I would be friends, nothing more. It turned out to be a lot harder to do when Craig had brought me flowers, delivered them to my locker, and kissed my cheek.

"Craig, thanks." I said.

"It was my pleasure," he said, leaning for another kiss.

"Stop!" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him sadly. The only way he was going to get this was if I gave it to him straight.

"Craig, last night was great. But I don't think we should become a couple. People would talk, and I don't think that...." I trailed off when I saw JT coming towards me.

"Craig, can I talk to Kate for a minute?" JT asked.

"Sure." Craig said, and he backed away.

"Kate I'm sorry. I was such a jerk. You were right. I did use you, but now I can be the boyfriend you deserve." He said.

I looked at JT, then at Craig.

"It would be nice to have a well-deserved boyfriend." I said.

I took JT's hand and we walked to class.

----------------------------------------

Ellie POV

Finally, it was lunch. I was heading for the bathroom when I got side tracked by Ashley.

"Hey El, what's up?" she said.

I grabbed her arm and yanked it into the bathroom. I glance down the row of stalls, they appeared to be empty. I slowly reached into my backpack and pulled out the bag. Ashley opened it and gasped.

"Ellie!" She yelled.

"Ash! I don't know for sure!" I whispered.

"You and Sean were having sex? And you didn't use protection? Ellie, I can't believe this. I would expect this from Manny, but you?" Ashley shouted.

A toilet flushed and a stall opened. It was none other than the infamous Manny Santos.

"You're pregnant?" she asked in a soft voice.

"It's none of your business." Ashley said.

"Actually, Ashley, teen pregnancy is something I know a lot about. I was sure you would remember that better than anyone." Manny replied.

"Yes, I remember. You and Craig were going to have devil's spawn." Ashley snapped.

"Just stop! I need to take the test! Manny, how do you do this?" I asked.

Manny explained the ropes to me and I took the stupid test. After what seemed like eternity, it was time. I looked at the blue lines. I didn't know what it meant, and I was fumbling with the box, trying to see what it was. Manny touched my shaking hand.

"Ellie, you're pregnant." She whispered.

"No!" I shouted.

This couldn't be happening. This kind of thing doesn't happen to me. It happens to sluts, unlucky people. I fell on the floor with my head in my hands. Ashley sat next to me, and whispered soothing sounds. Manny looked at me with a quiet reverence.

"Ellie, listen to me. Get up, fix your make-up and eat your lunch. Nothing has happened. The only way you're going to get through today is if you pretend nothing happened." Manny ordered.

I nodded and got up. Ashley, deciding to be quiet for once, threw away the test.

"Meet me in the foyer after school. You can get through this." Manny said.

She left the room and I fished my eyeliner out of my bag.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said.

Ashley just bit her lip and stared at me in the mirror.

--------------------------------

Manny POV

I couldn't believe it. Ellie Nash was pregnant with Sean's baby. Emma would be so upset. But I think I need to be the one to tell her. I walked in to the MI lab and sat next to her.

"Emma, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Ellie's pregnant. And Sean's the father."

Emma's eyes grew wide and she looked away. Liberty leaned over from her chair in the next row.

"Two teenage pregnancies at Degrassi? This is definitely something that needs to be brought to Mr. Raditch's attention." Liberty announced loudly.

Emma and I looked at each other in horror as everyone in class stared at us.

-------------------------------------------

Sean POV

I had just about to go to lunch when jay stopped me.

"Sean, I heard about Ellie. Sucks to be you." Jay said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ellie's gonna have a little Sean. At least that's what Alex told me." He replied.

"Well, it's a lie." I said.

It had to be. Wasn't it?

---------------------

Ellie POV

I was sitting outside in the foyer, waiting for Manny. I was going to have a baby. What was my mother going to say? And Sean? Something told me that Sean was not going to be jumping for joy. Then I saw Sean coming up to me.

"Ellie, are you pregnant?" He asked.

I stared at him.

"How could this happen? I can't be a dad! This can't be happening! I'm sorry, Ellie. I can't do this." He said.

He left and I stared after him. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess he didn't take it as well as Craig." Manny said.

"No." I replied, still staring after Sean.

--------------------------------

Kate POV

I don't know why I got back with JT. I was really depressed, and I guess it must have shown, because Marco came up to me asking what was up.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Yeah. Right." He said.

I blurted out the whole story, and it felt so good to get it out in the open.

"Well, I guess you have to ask yourself this question. Do you want to be loved or do you want to keep pretending to keep others happy?" Marco said.

I looked off into the distance. Craig. That was the only answer.

----------------------------


	15. I want you

CHAPTER 15-I want you

Ellie POV

I had come to a decision and I had to keep the baby. I couldn't have an abortion or give it up for adoption. I could raise this baby. With or without Sean. I didn't need him. He's a loser, and I had to forget him.

------------------------------------

Kate POV

I walked up to Craig's house and rang the doorbell. Some bald guy answered.

"Is Craig here?" I asked.

"Um, he's asleep. Do you want me to wake him?"

I nodded and the guy disappeared.

"I ruined everything. Craig will never speak to me again." I said to myself.

I tossed my hair out of my face and sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" Craig asked.

I turned and looked at him. Craig looked adorable, with his hair all rumpled, and his Ramones tee. I ran to him and started kissing him like crazy. I wrapped my legs around him, not caring that the bald guy was watching us.

"Craig." I sighed.

I nestled into Craig's arms and kissed him again. It felt so good to be loved.

--------------------------

Jimmy POV

I had finally found true love, and I had to end it. I was about to leave for LA, and I didn't want Manny to be unhappy while I was gone. She could date someone else, and have fun. It drove me crazy just thinking about it. I couldn't just let her go. I called her up.

"Manny, it's Jimmy." I said.

"Jimmy." She breathed.

"I know I said we should break up, and that was stupid. I'm sorry. It's probably not even right that I'm asking you this..." I said.

"I'll wait for you Jimmy." She replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. In a couple years, we can go to college together. I could never be with anyone else, Jimmy." Manny replied.

I smiled. It would be hard, but no matter what, I would always have Manny.

-----------------------------

Sean POV

I was still in shock. I decided to talk to Craig, the only guy who has been in this situation that I know of. I met up with him in his garage.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I have a girlfriend again." Craig said.

"Congratulations. By the way,Ellie's pregnant." I said.

"What?" Craig said.

"But I told her I couldn't do it. I mean, I can barely take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of a kid?" I asked.

"Sean. You love Ellie, right? You both messed up, and you have to step up. Besides, you could be a cool dad." Craig replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Just think. You could break the Cameron curse. You could become the dad you never got to have. Being a dad could be good for you." Craig said.

I COULD be a good dad. I could prove to tracker, my dad, and Craig's dad how a real dad could behave. I got up and ran to talk to Ellie.I knocked on her door, and Ellie answered with red eyes. I guess she had been crying.

"Ellie, I want to be a dad. We could be a family. I'm Sorry for what I said. Please, let me be a dad." I pleaded.

Ellie nodded and brought me into a hug.

"We'll be the weirdest parents ever." She said.

"Maybe, but at least we will be happy." I replied.

I took her hand and smiled at her.


	16. Love is here to stay

CHAPTER 16

Craig POV

I was sitting in a movie theater with Kate, seeing some chick flick. We weren't exactly watching the movie, either. I was leaning over her chair, kissing her all over. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I heard some giggling from a few rows away and looked up. It was a bunch of preteen girls watching us. I sighed and sat up. Kate laughed softly and looked at the movie screen. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to leave?" she asked.

I jumped up and ran out of there. We decided to walk around the mall and talk. Kate grabbed my hand as we walked by the food court. Then I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Ashley and JT were sitting at a table and it looked like they were FLIRTING with each other. I could feel my eyes popping out of my head. Kate looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Ashley and JT." I said, pointing.

Kate looked over.

"Oh my god!" she said.

-------------------

Manny POV

Jimmy had left yesterday. I missed him so much. I know I said I would wait for him, but it was a lot harder than I imagined. He had called me last night to tell me he arrived okay, but he seemed distant. Had he met a new girl already? I was so depressed. How could I wait for the love of my life? I'm only Fifteen! I should be out partying, flirting with boys, but instead I'm home, waiting for a guy who's never coming. I picked up the phone and dialed Jimmy's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jimmy? It's Manny." I said.

"Hey, Manny. Listen, I'd love to talk to you but the guys want to take me out to this club and..." Jimmy said.

"Fine. Um, have fun." I replied.

I hung up the phone. Fine. If Jimmy was going to party and have fun, so was I. I tore into my closet and picked out my hottest outfit and decided to hit a party that was happening tonight. Manny the Hottie was back!

---------------------------

JT POV

How could I have ever been in love with Manny or Kate? Ashley was a hundred times more incredible. She was lonely, and vulnerable. In steps JT, international charmer. And together we became Ashley and JT, Degrassi's newest and hottest couple. I was even taking her to a party tonight. Ashley was so incredibly cool. And she liked ME. Finally, things were looking up.

-----------------------------

Kate POV

Craig was such a sweet boyfriend. He even charmed my mom tonight. He was taking me to a party, but personally, I didn't care where we were going. We pulled up to the house. He grinned at me and I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me up against him. I kissed him again.

"Do we really have to go to the party?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Marco really quick and then we can go." I said, opening the car door.

Craig sighed and followed me out He put an arm around my shoulder as we walked inside to the party. I saw Marco and quickly walked over to him. As we chatted, something caught my eye. Or someone to be exact. Manny was rubbing herself up to Spinner, wearing a denim mini skirt and a bikini top. Spinner looked like he couldn't believe his luck, while Manny looked determined, which was weird. Wasn't Manny going out with Jimmy? And wasn't Spinner with Paige? I looked across the room. Craig's jaw was dropping, as was almost every other guy's in the room. Paige suddenly tore through the crowd and approached Spinner. She started screaming at him, and slapped him in the face. I looked at Marco.

"I can't believe Spinner did that." I said.

"Hey, it was just a dance." Marco replied.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have been doing that in front of Paige..." Marco said.

Ashley walked up to us.

"Oh my god! Did you see that slap?" she asked.

We laughed.

"So...you and JT." I said.

"Yeah." She replied, turning around to look at him.

He looked over and waved.

"He's pretty cute." She said.

After a while, Ashley left and Marco found Dylan, so I went back to Craig.

"So, ready to go?' I asked.

He nodded and I led him outside. I was upset about him checking out Manny, so I was kind of quiet on the drive.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I bit my lip.

"I saw you ogling at Manny." I said softly.

Craig chuckled.

"Do you even know what I was thinking? I was thinking about how out of control Manny was and how lucky I am to have a sweet, sensible girlfriend." He said.

'Really? Is she pretty too?" I asked jokingly.

"Gorgeous." He said simply, and kissed me on my forehead.

---------------------------------

Manny POV

I had led Spinner into a bedroom after Paige caught me dancing with him. We practically pounced on the bed and started making out. He started clawing at my chest and fumbling with the straps of my top when my cell phone rang. I tore away from Spinner and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Manny. I'm so glad I caught you. I'm sorry about before." Jimmy said.

"Oh, Jimmy, it's okay...' I said.

Spinner came up behind me and started kissing my neck.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to call you back." I said.

I hung up the phone as Spinner straddled me and lay me down on the bed. He held me close to his chest as he untied my top. He struggled with the button on my skirt until I held out my hand to stop him. I slowly slipped it off and threw it on the floor. As Spinner undressed himself, I thought about what I was doing. I was just so upset over Jimmy, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sick of being this sad girl who sat home on a Saturday night. I wanted the old Manny back, the one who made out with Craig on her best friend's bed and wore thongs to school. That Manny was a lot more fun. Spinner ran his fingers through my hair and I moaned, getting more into it. I pulled him down on top of me and mashed my lips against his. He fell on top of me, and I groaned.

"Sorry. I've never really..." Spinner said.

I sighed and pushed him on his back on to the bed, taking the lead. I grinded him and he groaned, pushing himself in me. I leaned back and let the sensation of being inside Spinner flow through me. Spinner got more aggressive and switched positions. We were going at it for a while when my cell rang again.

"Don't get it." Spinner grunted, but I pushed him off me and dived for the phone.

"Manuella Santos, where are you?" My mother yelled.

"Mom, I'll be home soon. I was just having a smoothie with Emma." I lied.

"All right. Well, I want you home in fifteen minutes." My mother said.

I hung up and looked at Spinner.

"Sorry. Curfew." I said.

"I'll give you a ride home." Spinner offered.

"Sure." I replied, and reached for my top.

"Maybe we could, um, do this again sometime." Spinner said.

I laughed and kissed him.

"I have a boyfriend." I said.

"I have a car, and Jimmy is in another country." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

---------------------------


	17. Bad girl

CHAPTER 17

Sean POV

I couldn't believe how excited I was getting about being a dad. Ellie was a few months along now, and I decided to pick baby names. I was looking through a book of baby names while Ellie popped a pizza into the microwave. She sat down next to me.

"What about David?" I asked.

"It's sweet." She replied.

"Yeah. Or what about Jack?" I asked.

"Sean, they're all great, but shouldn't you be looking at girl's names too?" she asked.

"I guess so. But I think it's going to be a boy.' I replied.

Ellie laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. That was when it hit me. It COULD be a girl. But the more I thought about it, the more I liked it. I could coach her in soccer, watch her do ballet.... I looked in the Girl's section of the book.

"What about Lily?" I asked Ellie.

-----------------------------

Craig POV

Kate and I were hanging out in her room. I was strumming on a guitar, while she was busy cramming for a test she forgot to study for. I was thinking about the night we hooked up. And I realized it wasn't her first time.

"Kate?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy? You know, your old boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ben?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah. He was your first, right?" I asked.

"Um... yeah, he was." She replied, distracted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Craig, listen. Ben and I were very serious and intense, and people like that don't work out. We dated for two years, and it was very difficult for me when we broke up. That's all I'm going to say on that." Kate said.

"Okay, fine. But you and I are..." I replied.

"The most fun relationship I've been in." Kate said simply.

I backed away from the subject, but I was still curious. What had happened with Ben that made her not want to talk with me about it at all?

--------------------------

Manny POV

Spinner and I had a system. He would drive in front of my house every night at 6, honk once, I would quickly tell my mom that I was taking a walk, and hop into his car. We would then drive to a secluded spot and have hot sex for an hour. After he dropped me off at home, I would feel dirty, like I was living up to be the slut that everyone thought I was. Then the next day I would go back to Spinner, with every intention of stopping it. But it felt so good to be with him, to have him in me, even though it was wrong. Jimmy would call occasionally, but since the day he left, the calls were getting spaced farther and farther apart. I needed company and Spinner more than occupied me. Was it that wrong?

----------------------

Spinner POV

I felt like I was king of the world. Every night Manny and I would have sex in the back of my car. Manny was the hottest girl ever, and I had finally lost my virginity. Paige was never going to give it up, so I didn't really feel bad about our break-up. One night after we were done, Manny got off of me and turned away.

"Manny, Is something wrong? Was it not...good?" I asked.

"Spinner, it was great. But I can't do this anymore. Jimmy is going to find out, and I feel gross when I'm doing this." she said.

"Manny, I swear I'm not using you. Jimmy is never going to find out, and...." I trailed off.

"What/" she asked.

"I never feel gross when I'm in my car with you. I feel like a real guy, making love to the most beautiful girl at degrassi." I said.

Manny smiled lightly and kissed me. Perfect. Happy Manny means better sex for me.


	18. Too Far

CHAPTER 18-Too far

Kate POV

All of the sudden, Craig was dying to find out about my past. He would find little ways to bring up my ex, Ben into our conversations. Maybe I should go back and explain myself. I met Ben in 9th grade, and we dated for two years. Ben was a great guy, he truly knew me, even though he was a year older than I was. We were deeply in love, I had given up everything for our relationship. My virginity, for one. After my parents discovered that Ben and I were having sex, they freaked out and forced us to break up. We still saw each other, and we even planned to marry when we were older. But after a few months, my dad got a fabulous job opportunity and we moved I hated to leave Ben, but I had to move on. After a summer of being lonely, I decided to make a fresh start at Degrassi. That was when I met Craig. I couldn't bear to talk about Ben. Especially with Craig.

--------------------------------

Jimmy POV

I was terribly lonely at my new school. I really wished I was back home. I had called Manny at the beginning, but everytime I called her, I imagined myself at Degrassi, with my arm around Manny and laughing with Spinner. Whenever I heard her voice, I felt like my heart was breaking in two. So I decided to call Spinner instead.

"Hey Spinner." I said.

"Jimmy, hey. What's up?" Spinner asked.

"Nothing. How's Manny? How are you and Paige?" I asked.

"Whoa, Jimmy, calm down. Manny's...um, good and Paige dumped me." He replied.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't feel to bad for me. I'm scoring with this girl every night." Spinner said.

"SCORING scoring?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Wow. Who is it?" I asked.

"Um...no one." He replied.

"Okay...so do you love her?" I asked.

"Man, we are not even official or anything." He said.

Spinner hung up soon after that. I couldn't believe it. Everyone was changing without me. But my basketball career was here. Was that more important?

--------------------------

Manny POV

I was walking down the hall when a strong arm pulled me into an empty classroom. Spinner quickly kissed me and started lifting up my shirt.

"Spinner! Stop. We can't do this at school." I said, giggling.

"God, I don't think I can wait for another second." Spinner said.

"Okay. Your car at lunch." I replied.

I slipped out of the room. I loved Jimmy, but Spinner made me feel so good. I guess it just feels good to be bad.

------------------------------

Craig POV

It was like I opened a can of worms. Kate was so mysterious about Ben, that I felt something huge happened that she wouldn't tell me. I was plagued with questions about him. Most of all, was he better than me? I decided to confront her. I sat next to her at lunch.

"Why won't you tell me about Ben?" I asked her.

"Craig, why can't you just be accepting about it?" she asked.

"I just... feel like he was the one, or something." I said.

"No, he wasn't. I'm much happier with you." She replied.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

--------------------------

Emma POV

I was scouring the parking lot, looking for trash as a clean-up project. I was approaching a red car when I saw that there were people in the backseat, wriggling around. Gross. As I got closer, I realized who it was. Manny and Spinner. I was suddenly filled with anger. Manny really was a slut. I needed to stop her before she ruined her life. I went over and knocked on the car window. Manny, looking petrified, stepped out.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"I'm helping you! What do you think you're doing?" I screamed at her.

"What I do in cars is none of your business Emma!" she said.

"Well I'm making it my business. Anybody who was around could have seen." I replied.

Spinner got out of the car and went behind Manny.

"Emma, you can't tell anyone about this." He said.

I looked angrily at Manny.

"Let's go, Manny. I'm not letting you ruin your life again.' I said.

"You know what Emma? I don't think so. Save the orders for your daughter. If you can ever get one. As I recall no guy has ever invited YOU into his car." Manny said.

I let my jaw drop in my shock. Manny whipped around and got back in the car. I couldn't believe it. Manny had gone too far, even farther than last time.

-------------------------------


	19. Daddy's girl

CHAPTER 19-Daddy's girl

Ellie POV

Today was the day I would find out the sex of my baby. I was so nervous. I was sitting in the office, shifting in my seat. Sean gently took my hand and caressed it.

"It's going to be okay." He said soothingly.

"Nash?" a receptionist asked.

I quickly got up and followed the receptionist into a room. Later a doctor came in and told me what to expect, etc. Then she put some cold gel on my stomach and rubbed a machine along my stomach. After looking at the screen for a few moments, she turned back to me.

"You're going to have a healthy baby girl." She said.

I turned to Sean, who looked dazed.

"A girl." I said, tears streaming down my face.

Sean smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

----------------------

Ashley POV

JT Yorke, I know. Who knew that the dorky friend of my little brother could be the sweet boyfriend who would heal my broken heart? Every night he would call me up, telling me stupid jokes and making sure I had a good day. After Craig had totally betrayed me, I thought I would never love again. But JT had helped me recover. But one thing made me question our relationship. One night JT was over at my house, where he was hanging out in my room.

"JT? Are you in this for sex? Because I can't do that. That was the reason Craig left me, and I...." I said.

"Ash, I love you for you. No physical attraction. Period." He said jokingly.

I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"But, seriously. I heard about how you and Kate broke up." I said.

"I've learned my lesson. Honest." He replied.

I leaned over and kissed him. I wrapped him into a hug.

"Thank you, JT. I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

---------------------------

Kate POV

My parents were away this weekend Again. So I invited Craig to stay over and one thing led to another...Anyway, we were lying in my bed together the next morning. I was just lying there, watching him sleep. I decided to give him a surprise. I slipped my leg between his and kissed him hard on the mouth. He stirred and looked at me.

"Hey." He said simply, putting an arm around me.

I smiled and kissed him again.

"Let's go eat some breakfast." I said.

I ran downstairs and scrambled some eggs. Craig came down a few seconds later and flopped down at the table.

"Craig, I was thinking..." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to go down to those shops down on Fifth Street." I said.

Craig groaned. I laughed.

"Well, it's going to be a busy day. I should go shower." I said.

"I could come with you." Craig offered.

I shrugged.

"Whatever." I said.

I went upstairs and Craig came after me. We were both giggling and he had picked me up in his arms when the phone rang.

"Go tun on the water. I'll get the phone." I said.

Craig rushed off as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kate. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Oh my god. Ben." I said.


	20. The truth comes out

CHAPTER 20-The truth comes out

Craig POV

Kate was taking forever on the phone, so I decided to go down and see what was up. I went downstairs, only to hear Kate sobbing on the phone. I quietly went into another room and picked up the extension there.

"Ben I've moved on. Don't torture me like this." She pleaded.

"Kate. You're the one for me. Don't tell me you've forgotten our promise already." Ben said.

"I remember our promise. Ben, I gave you back your promise ring before I left. I'm in love with someone else now." She said.

"Yes. But you've never forgotten me. You still love me, don't you?" he asked.

"No," Kate said, unsure.

"Kate, please. Just let me see you again. We can get married, and-" He said.

"No. I can't. I've moved on, you should too." She said, and hung up.

I hung up my extension as well. I could hear Kate sniffling from here. I slowly went back out and touched Kate's arm.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

Kate looked at me, scared.

"DO YOU?" I yelled.

Kate shook her head but I had already grabbed her wrist. Kate struggled against me, but I had a strong hold on her.

"I don't love him! I'm in love with you! I don't know why he's calling!" She screamed.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, but still wouldn't let go. She wrenched her hand from me and massaged it.

"Oh my god. I'm turning into my father. I can't believe this. I'm turning into him. Abusive." I said.

"Craig, maybe you should lie down." Kate said softly.

"No. I should leave. I'm sorry.'" I said.

I ran out of there. I couldn't bear to look at Kate anymore. I had ruined the best thing in my life.

------------------------

Manny POV

I woke up naked, lying on top of Spinner the next morning.

"Spinner, We fell asleep." I said.

"What?" he groaned.

"We fell asleep! My mom is going to kill me!" I said.

"Guess I wore you out last night, huh?" Spinner said, smirking.

"Spinner! I have to go." I said.

"Manny, I want you so bad. Don't leave me." He said.

I melted at that. Someone needed me. Someone wanted me so badly that he was begging for me to stay.

"Spinner, I was wondering..." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Do I what?" he asked.

"I mean, I'm only asking because well, you're making love to me every night, and I wonder if this means anything to you." I said.

"Manny! Of course it does. I love you." He said quickly.

I grinned and squealed. I pounced on top of him and kissed him. Later, when I was sitting home, I wondered why I wanted Spinner to say he loved me. I was totally and completely destined for Jimmy, but I was just lonely. I was just too happy to worry about what could happen. Spinner loved me! But then again, so did Jimmy.

-------------------

Craig POV

It was the day I had been dreading. Monday. The day I would come face to face with the girl I loved, and hurt. But suprisingly, Kate was waiting for me at my locker.

"Craig." Kate said.

I looked away. She was about to dump me.

"You were upset. I was too. I forgive you, and I hope you can forget about what was said between Ben and me. I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too." I replied.

Kate kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hair.

"So...Craig, I guess I owe you a shower." She said.

I grinned and kissed her again. Just then Ashley came up to us.

"Kate! Ellie's in trouble! She just called me on her cell! Let's go!" Ashley yelled.

Kate broke away from my arms and tore after Ashley. I chased after them. What happened?

-------


	21. Dressed in White

CHAPTER 21-Dressed in white

Kate POV

I was running to Sean's house with Ashley in a panic. What had gone wrong? We ran up to the door and pounded on it like crazy people. Sean opened it, grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"What happened? We came over as soon as we could!" Ashley said, panting.

"Um, come in." he said.

We went into the room, shocked. Ellie was sitting on the couch, beaming.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

She raised up her left hand. On her ring finger was a silver band.

"Sean and I are getting married!" she squealed.

Ashley and I looked at each other in wide-eyed horror.

"Ellie, you can't, you're too young. It's against the law." Ashley reasoned.

"Well, when we're both 18, then." Ellie said, her smile still intact.

Ashley looked at me, desperate. I leaned towards her.

"Leave it to me." I whispered.

I straightened up and grinned at both of them.

"Oh my god! When did this happen!" I screamed.

Ellie proudly flaunted the simple wedding band and beamed again.

------------------------

Jimmy POV

I had come to a decision. I had to leave this school. I missed Manny so much, and I couldn't wait to be back at Degrassi. I even missed my parents, even though they were never home. I called Manny to tell her the good news.

"Manny! God, I can't wait to see you." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm coming home! I'm coming back to Degrassi!" I said.

Manny squealed in delight.

"Jimmy! Oh my god! You're coming back." She said.

"Yeah." I replied happily.

"Um, Jimmy listen, I have to go. But I'll call you later, okay?" she said.

"Why? It's only six there, right?" I asked.

"Right." She said quickly.

She seemed in a rush, so I let her hang up. But I wondered, what could keep her so busy that she couldn't talk to the love of her life?

----------

Manny POV

I couldn't believe it. Jimmy was coming back! I was elated, but disappointed. This meant that my nightly sessions with Spinner had to end. That night I got into Spinner's car unhappily.

"Spinner. Jimmy's coming back. Tomorrow, actually. So... this is our last night." I said.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded. Spinner ran his fingers through his hair.

"So I guess I'll have to make tonight count," he said.

He leaned over and kissed me hard on the mouth.

-------------------------

Kate POV

Ashley and I decided to take Ellie to look at wedding dresses, to just prepare for her big day. As we walked into a shop, Ellie ran ahead as Ashley took me aside.

"What is your plan? Ellie can not get married. Especially not to Sean. Pregnant or not." Ashley said.

"Ash, relax. We are going to encourage Ellie's dream wedding, then we're going to subtly remind her about what she's giving up. The wedding will be off by tomorrow night." I said.

Ashley and I followed Ellie into the store. She had already put a poufy wedding dress on.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Um...great." Ashley said.

Ellie twirled around.

"Maybe if I put less make-up on I would look more like a bride." Ellie said.

She ran to the bathroom to take off her eyeliner.

"Who would have thought that Ellie Nash would be toning down her look?" Ashley asked.

Ellie came running back in and whirled around.

"I feel so happy!" she said.

I looked at Ashley. I had to admit Ellie was glowing with happiness. Too bad I was about to ruin it.

--------------------------------

Manny POV

I lay next to Spinner, panting.

"Oh god Spinner, that was so incredible. I mean seriously, you outdid yourself." I said, breathless.

Spinner laughed.

"I wish this wasn't our last night." He said.

"Me too. It's been fun. You were...amazing. And I'm sorry it had to end like this. But when Jimmy comes home, it's going to be different. Nothing ever happened between us." I said.

Spinner sighed and sat up.

"Maybe you should go home." He said.

"Spinner! I saved my best for last." I whispered seductively.

I threw my top off and ran my fingers through Spinner's hair. He shivered and kissed me again. I leaned back on his car seat and let Spinner take over.

-----------------------------

Kate POV

Ellie had tried on thousands of dresses and Ashley and I were wiped. After the millionth dress, Ellie looked at us.

"Do you think Sean will let me have my dream wedding?" she asked.

This was my cue. I stood up and went behind Ellie.

"I don't know. I mean, Sean doesn't have any money, your parents have no idea you're pregnant, and they definitely won't be happy about your wedding. How are you going to pay?" I said.

"I don't know." Ellie said sadly.

"Ellie, I have to say I'm impressed. I was sure that you were going to follow in the footsteps of Caitlin Ryan. But no, you're going to be a wife and mother." I said sweetly.

"I can do all three." Ellie said.

Ashley snorted.

"That's what June Cleaver said." Ashley joked.

Ellie bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm tired of trying on dresses. Do you guys want to go out to eat?" she asked.

We both nodded and headed next door to the café. We sat down at a table and chatted. Then I saw three hot guys at the counter checking us out.

"Ashley. Those guys are totally checking us out!" I squealed.

"Okay. They are really cute." She said.

I flashed a flirtatious grin at the guys and they came bounding over.  
"Hey," I said.

One of the guys put his arm around me and the other guy put his arm around Ashley. The third guy reached for Ellie but she stopped him.

"Sorry. I'm engaged." She gushed.

The guy backed off and sat down next to her. We flirted for a little bit as Ellie watched on, clearly feeling left out. The guys had to leave after a few minutes and Ashley and I giggled about the guys.

"He was hot!" Ashley said.

"No, my guy was way hotter!" I challenged.

We both laughed as Ellie coughed herself into the conversation.

"Don't you both have boyfriends?" she asked.

"So? It's not like we're getting married." I said.

"Oh. Ellie, she didn't mean it like that..." Ashley said.

"No, I... I get it. It's cool." Ellie replied softly.

Ashley and I looked at each other. Phase one was complete.

-----------------------------------


	22. Jimmy returns

CHAPTER 22-Jimmy returns

Ellie POV

I had no idea getting married could ruin my life. I just thought I was going to start a little family with Sean. But now I realize that I'm giving up my dream wedding, my hopes for a career, and my freedom. I knew I would be breaking Sean's heart, but I couldn't give my entire life away. It had to end. I walked to Sean's house later that day.

"Hey, there's Mrs. Cameron!" he said happily.

"Why do you assume I'm going to take your name?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't." he said.

"Because I'm still my own person. I may be carrying your daughter, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up my life for you." I said.

"Ellie, I'm not asking you to do that. I love you. I'm not some macho control freak. You can still do everything you want." He said.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm such a spaz," I said.

"It's okay. Pregnant women can have mood swings." Sean said softly.

Sean kissed me and carried me to the couch so I could sleep. I sighed with satisfaction. I was so stupid for doubting Sean. He was my future husband, and the father of my baby. I trusted him.

----------------------------------

Manny POV

I was at my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to discover Jimmy's happy face leaning into mine. I felt his lips hungrily kiss me.

"Jimmy, I missed you." I said softly.

"I missed you too." He whispered.

I laced my fingers through his and looked into his eyes.

"No hot LA girls?" I asked sweetly.

"No. Especially since I had a hot Canadian girl at home." Jimmy said.

I giggled and kissed him.

"Jimmy, I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too." Jimmy said.

I looked over Jimmy's shoulder as he bent down to kiss me. Spinner was a few feet away, looking hurt. Seeing him so vulnerable kind of made me want him again. I closed my eyes and hugged Jimmy back. I had to forget Spinner. I just had to.

-------------------------------

Kate POV

I was on my way to lunch when Craig came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. So what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Well, Ellie and Sean are getting married, if that's what you mean." I said.

"What? Are they insane?" he asked.

"Relax. I'm making sure it will never happen. With the help of Paige. If anybody can make Ellie feel bad about her decision, it's her." I said.

We walked up to the table where Ellie, Ashley, and Paige were sitting.

"So, Hun, let's see the rock." Paige said.

Ellie flashed her simple wedding band.

"Either that's the smallest diamond ring ever or Sean's cheap." Paige said.

"Sean did the best he could." Ellie replied rudely.

"Whatever." Paige said.

Paige got up and left as Sean came up to us and sat next to Ellie. I leaned over and whispered in Craig's ear.

"Talk to Sean." I said.

Craig nodded and we both left Ellie and Sean alone.  
-----------------------

Craig POV

I love Kate, but I'm not sure if it's her place to break Sean and Ellie up. But I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want to ruin anything in our relationship. I followed Kate outside the cafeteria and to her locker. She sighed as she sorted through her books. I massaged her shoulders.

"Hey, relax. Everything will work out." I said.

Kate turned in my arms and hugged me.

"I know you're right. Anyway, I have a surprise for you." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh no. You have to wait till tonight. When I come over and make out with you in your garage." Kate said seductively.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I said.

I grinned at her as she leaned in for a kiss. We were about a centimeter apart when she pulled back.

"I think we should save it for tonight." She said.

I groaned in frustration as she laughed. God, I love that girl.

----------------------------

Sean POV

I was finally turning my life around. Ellie and I were going to get married, and I was going to have a daughter. The only problem was money. After a lot of thinking, I decided the best thing was to get a full-time job and drop out of school. Ellie was starting the process of moving in, so I was going to tell her tonight. One of us was going to have to make money for the baby. Ellie walked in with a big suitcase. I ran over to her and took it.

"Ellie, you shouldn't be carrying these heavy things when you're pregnant." I said.

"Well, I had to come over and move into my perfect boyfriend's house." Ellie said.

"Soon to be perfect husband." I replied.

I leaned in for a kiss, but stopped. I had more important things to do.

"Ellie, I have something to tell you." I said.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"I'm dropping out of school and I've got a new job." I said.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

"No...I, I have a great job. It pays great, Ellie. This way we can take care of our daughter. You can be the genius, get a scholarship, go to college, get a nice job with Caitlin Ryan, etc. I can just make the money till that day comes. We're going to be dirt poor, but we'll have each other." I said.

Ellie smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I just...can't believe how mature you are about this." Ellie said softly.

I kissed her on the lips

"I will always be mature about this Ellie." I said.

"Right. So let's get me unpacked." She said.

------------------------------------


	23. Night from Hell

CHAPTER 23- Night from hell

Kate POV

As I was walking up the path to Craig's garage with his surprise, I saw a flickering light in the window. Curious I opened the door to the garage. Craig was sitting on the couch, surrounded by dozens of light candles. He jumped up and ruffled his hair.

"Um, I know it's not romantic, but," he said.

"It is." I said.

I put down his surprise and leaned in for a kiss.

"So. Craig, I don't have any more candles but I've got-" Joey said.

He looked up from his CD's and saw us.

"Um, sorry." He said.

"Joey!" Craig said.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Joey replied.

He closed the door quietly behind him and Craig pulled me closer to him. He leaned in, but I pushed him away.

"Let me give you your surprise first." I said.

He stepped back as I got his gift. I handed it to him, beaming. Craig smiled, and opened it. He took out the keys with a confused look on his face.

"Look outside." I said.

He went over to the window and looked. He saw the car and stared at it in shock.

"Oh my god, Kate! Do you have any idea that this is my dream car!" he shouted.

He jumped up and down and kissed me hard on the mouth. He ran out and got into the car. I followed him out, laughing.

"Craig! It's on loan. The guy I borrowed it from is letting us use it only for tonight." I said.

"Well, let me make tonight count." He said.

He put the keys in and drove off. After coasting around for an hour, Craig pulled over by the dot. He put his arm around me.

"Thanks. This was really great." He said.

"You're welcome. This was just a way to make up for not getting you a gift on your birthday." I replied.

"Well, now I have to come up with something for you." He said.

"My birthday is in a week, so you better think fast." I replied.

"I will." Craig promised.

He leaned me back as he kissed my neck. He put his hand under my shirt and tried to unbutton my pants at the same time.

"Craig, as romantic as this is, I think that we shouldn't be getting it on in a parking lot." I said.

I sat up and sighed. Craig, pissed off, restarted the engine. He started to drive towards my house.

"Craig, why are you mad about this?" I asked.

"Because. Tonight was supposed to be really great, and then you dis me in my dream car..." He yelled.

"Craig, I got you this dream car. I hardly dissed you." I shouted back.

"I just got hyped up about this stupid car. I wanted you. What's wrong with that?" He said.

"What's wrong is that you were asking me to do it in someone else's car, in public!" I yelled.

I opened the door and jumped out. I started running away, when Craig shouted after me.

"Kate! Come back!" he yelled.

I turned around as Craig ran towards me.

"Kate. I'm sorry. Please, just come back to the car. I'll take you home." He said.

"Craig. I said I had a problem with making out in public. We could go make out somewhere else..." I said.

Craig raised his eyebrows and grinned. We hurried back to the car and drove to a quiet street a couple blocks away. Craig parked the car and we had a frenzied make-out session. I shivered and he rubbed my arms.

"Craig, I love you." I panted.

"I love you too." He breathed.

LATER...

Craig was driving me home with a cute little smile on his face. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Get that smirk off your face or my mom will be sure something was going on." I said.

Craig tried to keep a straight face, but laughed instead.

"I'm sorry! I can't, I'm just too happy." He said.

I kissed him again as he pulled over in front of my house. I started to get out until Craig held out his arm to stop me. He went around to my side and opened the door.

"Milady." He said sweetly.

I got out and held his hand.

"Kate. Um, you have make-out hair." He said.

I smoothed down my hair as I walked up to my front porch. Craig leaned back on his car, watching me. It was then when I saw a figure on my porch. As I got closer, it became apparent who it was. I would recognize his sandy blond hair anywhere.

"I've been waiting for you for hours. Kate, you look so beautiful. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, that I don't know what to say. But... I came here for a reason. I love you, Kate. Come home. My dad has moved out, I have the place to myself, we can live alone, like we always wanted." Ben said.

I turned around, frozen. Craig was coming up behind me, clearly angry and realizing who it was.

"Get out." Craig said.

"This your new little boyfriend, isn't it?" Ben asked.

I nodded and Craig put his arm around me. Ben smiled.

"Please...Craig, is it? There are matters that I have to speak with Kate about. Go play a board game or something." Ben said.

"Go away. Kate doesn't want you. Just go." Craig said.

"Kate doesn't know what she wants. We loved each other in ways you can't even imagine." Ben said.

I looked at both of them. I couldn't handle this. I had to leave. I let out a strangled sob and ran inside my house. I lay down on the couch and cried until I heard my front door slam. I turned around and saw the person I truly wanted to see. I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"Come and sit." I said.

------------------


	24. Kate's first love

CHAPTER 24-Kate's first love

Kate POV

"Come and sit." I said.

Ben came over and sat next to me.

"Wow. You picked a terrible time for a visit." I said.

"I'm so sorry. The things I said to Craig... god that was terrible. But I meant everything I said to you back there. I truly did." Ben said softly.

"I know. But what did you tell Craig? How did you get him to leave?" I asked.

"I told him that I knew how to handle you when you're going through PMS." Ben said, laughing.

"How did you know that I was- " I said.

"Who knows you better than me?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Ben, those things you offered me...I can't. I love Craig. I'm happy here. I just can't." I said.

"Kate. I know you're scared. But I love you more than Craig does. Can he offer you security, happiness, love, a place of your own..." Ben said.

"No, he can't. But I'm too young to move in with you. Besides, you're going to college next year." I replied.

"I can live at home. Next year, after you graduate, you won't be too young. We can make it work. I love you more than anyone in the world. Just, think about it, okay?" He asked.

I looked away. He turned my chin towards me, and kissed me, soft and tender. I could feel the love in our kiss. I found myself kissing him back. He positioned me with my back on the couch and kissed me all over my face.

"Ben, Ben stop. I can't do this; I can't cheat on Craig. I think you should leave." I whispered.

Ben brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me on my cheek.

"Okay. I'll leave. But I have to tell you; I'm leaving my number at the hotel here. I'm staying for about a week. Please, promise me you'll consider making me the love of your life again." Ben said.

I nodded slowly and Ben quietly left.

----------------------------

Craig POV

I was sitting in my car in front of Kate's house, waiting for that asshole, Ben to leave. After about five minutes he came out again, whooping with joy. My heart froze. What had happened? I got out of the car and ran up to him.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" I shouted.

I looked at him. He had lipstick all over his lips. He had kissed my girlfriend! And she had kissed him too!

"Kate's going with you, isn't she?" I asked.

"No. She's confused." He replied.

"How could you do this? I love her. You jerk!" I said.

"Did Kate tell you anything about me? Did she tell you about our trip to Paris? Christmas with my family? Valentine's day in her basement? Nothing? Why do you think that was, Craig? She loves me. I'm sorry, but we were meant for each other." Ben said.

He walked passed me and got into an expensive looking car. I sighed. Of course, he was rich. He had taken her to Paris. They really did love each other. But was she still in love with him? I was scared to find out, so I went back into my car and drove home. Before I went in, I felt a tear going down my cheek. I had lost the first girl I had ever truly loved. For real this time.

----------------------------------

Marco POV

I was walking down the hall when I saw Kate at her locker. I walked up to her.

"Kate, hey. Did Craig like his surprise?" I asked.

"He loved it." She sobbed.  
"Kate, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ben came back last night. In front of Craig. Ben came into my house, he kissed me, and I told him to leave. He wants me to move in with him, Marco. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Are you still in love with him? "I asked.

"I don't know. What am I going to tell Craig?" she said.

"He knows everything.' Craig said.

Kate turned around and saw Craig.

"Craig, I'm so sorry about my behavior. I completely abandoned you. Ben was totally out of line. I would love to talk to you. About everything that happened. I don't know what Ben told you, but nothing happened between us. I would never cheat on you." Kate said.

"Okay. Let's go to my house." Craig said.

"What about classes?" I asked.

"Forget classes, Marco. We have to settle something." Craig replied.

Craig took Kate's hand and led her outside. She turned and gave me a frightened look, then followed Craig out.

--------------------

Kate POV

I had told Craig everything. Craig was in shock, sitting on his bed, completely silent.

"He's offering you all of this stuff, Kate. I can offer you tons of stuff. You, you can marry me! We can live here. My dad's inheritance! That can support us! We'll be so happy, Kate." Craig said excitedly.

"Craig, you're acting crazy." I said.

"You didn't think Ben was crazy when he asked, did you?" he replied.

"Ben wasn't asking to spite you, he was asking because he meant it." I said.

I turned away and cried. Why was Craig torturing me like this?

"Kate, don't cry, please. You obviously love Ben, so go. Go after him. I hope you have beautiful kids together. Goodbye. It's over. You're free." Craig shouted.

I left Craig's house sobbing. I got a cab to drive me to Ben's hotel. I dashed to the elevator and got off on Ben's floor. I pounded on the door and collapsed into Ben's arms, still crying.

"Oh, Kate, sweetheart. Come sit down on the bed." Ben said soothingly.

He carried me and deposited me on the bed. He lay down next to me and stroked my hair as my tears slowly lessened. I felt my body relax, and settled myself on the bed. I nestled my head into his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

------------------------

Ellie POV

Sean and I were exhausted, so we decided to take the day off. I lay on the couch with my feet over Sean's lap while he felt my stomach

"I think it's too early to feel her kick." I said.

"I know. I just love feeling what we made. I was thinking about our wedding. It's going to be really small, you know, so maybe we should just elope. "He said.

"That could be sweet." I replied.

"Ellie, I have something to tell you." Sean said.

"Oh god. What?" I said.

"I called your mom. She wants to come to the wedding." Sean said.

"What? How could you? I left for a reason!" I shouted.

"Ellie, calm down. The baby! Your mom doesn't have to come. I can tell her not to come. Just please, relax." Sean said quickly.

"Okay. She's not coming. I never want to see her again. I just want to live my life with you, this house, and our baby." I said.

"Ellie, you might want help from her later." Sean said.

"Never." I swore.

Sean looked as if he might have wanted to say more, but kept quiet.

--------------------------

Kate POV

I felt sunshine on my face and slowly woke up. I turned and saw Ben's face.

"Did you just watch me sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like I used to." He replied.

I let a trace of a smile grow on my face. He tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Now. I took the liberty of ordering some food." He said.

He gestured to the door, where there was a tray of breakfast muffins, tea, and toast. I sat up and went over to the tray and took a slice of toast. Ben smiled at me.

"You always liked toast." He said warmly.

I smiled back at him and took a sip of tea.

"Well, now that you're fed and rested... what did that kid say to you to make you cry like that?" he asked.

I choked on my tea and looked at him.

"He told me that it was over. He thinks that I am still in love with you, and he thinks that I'm going to choose you because you're rich." I said, my voice cracking.

"Is that true?" he asked gently.

"No. I'm staying with you because I love you, not because you're rich." I said.

"You love me?" he asked even more gently.

"I do." I said.

He smiled and walked over to me. I fell into his arms and he kissed me. I opened my mouth and pressed myself up against him, giving him full access. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

"Kate. I missed you so much. Every day without you broke my heart. I love you, god Kate I love you." Ben said passionately.

We kissed for a while before I broke away.

"Ben, I think I should go back to LA with you. People at my school are going to hate me, so... what's holding me back?" I asked.

"Okay. In one week, we'll be starting our new life together." Ben replied.

Ben bent me back and kissed me, holding me by my waist. He set me right up again, leaving me breathless.

"I missed those kisses." I said.

"I did too." He replied.

He cleared his throat.

"I also missed..." Ben pointed towards the bed.

I looked at him

"You haven't slept with anyone since we broke up?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Did you? No, forget it. I don't care." He replied.

"Oh, you poor thing. I can't believe you waited." I said.

Ben looked at the ground.

"I can make it up to you." I said.

I fell on top of him as we collapsed together on the bed. After it was over, we switched positions and lay down next to each other. Ben rubbed my back as I kissed him all over his face incessantly.

"Kate, Kate I get it. "he said, laughing.

I kept kissing him as he laughed again.

"I can't wait till you live with me. We can eat lunch with all of our old friends, go to prom together, we can even get married at your old church." He said.

"Married?" I asked.

"Um, well, I need my fiancée to wear this," he said.

He reached into a drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a little black box.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Kate, will you marry me?" he asked.

'Yes!" I squealed.

He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed my hand. We stared at each other, beaming.

------------------------


	25. Broken hearted

CHAPTER 25- Broken hearted

Craig POV

I went back to school, feeling like a zombie. I had just dumped Kate and she ran off, probably running into Ben's arms. I slouched into Math, feeling like I had been run over with a truck. Ashley looked over at me, concerned.

"Where were you all day? Marco told me something happened..." Ashley whispered.

"Kate and I broke up. And by the way, Kate is back with her ex." I said.

"What? You don't know that for sure. Kate could be at home, crying or something." Ashley replied.

"Okay, fine. I'll go after school and talk to her. I can't believe how stupid I acted. Ben is no threat. I love her, and she loves me." I said.

Ashley nodded and turned back to her work.

---------------------------------

Manny POV

This week had been the best week. Jimmy was sweeter than ever, and he still had no idea about Spinner and me. Spinner kept giving me the eye, but I avoided him at all costs. Until Spinner got me alone when Jimmy had to go to basketball practice. He blew warm air into my ear.

"Spinner, get away." I said.

"Baby, don't tell me you're not as horny as I am." Spinner said.

"Uh, sorry, no. I'm in love with Jimmy. Back off." I said.

"Okay. Fine. But, I think you left something of yours in my car." Spinner said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your bikini top." He said sexily.

I giggled, but stopped.

"Spinner, just keep it. As a souvenir." I said.

"Jimmy would never have to know. He has basketball practice and I have my car, parked right outside." He whispered.

"I...I can't. It was different when Jimmy was gone, but now he's here. I'm sorry." I said softly.

I got up and walked away, as Spinner checked me out. I turned and raised my eyebrows at him. He shrugged.

"I'm addicted to you, Manny." He said.

"Who am I to deny you myself?" I asked.

Like crazed people, we dashed out to the parking lot as fast as we could.

---------------------------------

Kate POV

Ben and I went back to my house to pack before my mom discovered what we were doing. I hadn't really unpacked, so I had a lot of spare time to spend with Ben.

"Ben?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I want to have a long engagement. I don't want to get married until after college." I said.

"Okay. Whatever you want, you can have it." He replied.

I grinned. Ben nuzzled his chin against my cheek. I backed away.

"Ouch, shave Ben!" I said.

"You always loved my stubble before." He said.

I thought of Craig's smooth face and softened. No. Craig was a jerk, a loser, and I was engaged. I turned back to Ben.

"I still do." I replied.

I kissed him deeply.

"We should go back to the hotel. My mom will be home." I said.

"I'll get these boxes. Can you go downstairs and open my trunk?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

I went downstairs and was about to open the door when the doorbell rang. I answered it.

"Kate. Please, we have to talk. I am truly sorry for what I said. I should have trusted you. I know that I can't offer you what Ben can, but I need you." Craig said.

I looked at him, heartbroken.

"Craig, I went to Ben after we fought, and we're...moving. To LA next week." I said.

I showed him my ring.

"He proposed." I said.

"Not only are you dumping me and leaving me, but now you're marrying him? How could you?" Craig cried.

"Craig, I am so sorry. I didn't plan for it to happen. I..." I trailed off.

Ben came up behind me and looked at Craig.

"Craig." He said.

"You are an asshole. And you, Kate, are the most horrible person...." Craig broke off, crying.

He ran to his car and drove away. I let a sob escape me and ran into the house. Ben chased after me, and dropped the box he was carrying. He followed me into the bathroom.

"Kate, don't believe anything Craig said to you. You are the sweetest, most perfect person I have ever met. It had to end sometime. Don't feel guilty." He said.

He gently kissed me on the lips and smoothed my hair.

"I have a surprise for you. I was going to save it, but now seems like a good time." Ben said.

I looked at him.

"It's great. You're going to love it." He said excitedly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate diamond necklace. I gasped.

"Ben, it's beautiful. Thank you." I breathed.

"Turn around." He said.

I turned and pulled my hair off my neck. He fastened the clasp and kissed my neck.

"You can wear it when I take you out to dinner tonight at the best restaurant in town." Ben said.

"Ben, I'm so glad you're here to cheer me up." I said.

"I'm so glad you're here to make my life better." Ben replied.

I looked at him in the mirror. I thought of Craig, and my heart dropped. But I swallowed and put Craig out of my mind. I had Ben now, and Craig hated me.

-------------------------------

Jimmy POV

I had just finished basketball practice and was looking for Manny. I searched all over and decided to check the parking lot. I passed Spinner's car and I saw two people inside, definitely not just making out. I decided to humiliate Spinner by knocking on the window. Two people, startled, looked back at me. Manny's frightened face looked at mine. I stood there in shock, then angrily ripped open the door and yanking Manny out.

"Spinner! You asshole! You're raping my girlfriend!" I shouted.

Spinner jumped out and was silent. I looked at Manny, who was in tears.

"You're not raping her. She's the girl you were scoring with every night. And Manny, you told me you loved me. When I called you, you said you had to leave, then went around with my best friend. Oh god." I said in shock.

Manny was sobbing.

"Jimmy, you don't understand. I do love you. Spinner..." she said.

"Just screws you?" I yelled.

Manny grabbed my arm and I flung it off.

"I hate both of you." I shouted.

I ran off and left them both staring after me.

----------------------------------


	26. There's something about Ben

CHAPTER 26-There's something about Ben

Kate POV

Ben had treated me to an amazing dinner, and he was driving me to our hotel. I leaned over and held his hand. He gently caressed my fingers.

"I remember when you wore that dress to our party last year." Ben said.

"I remember that too." I replied.

"You looked so beautiful. That was the night I gave you the promise ring." He said.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. I missed Craig's shoulder. I sighed, holding back tears. Ben seemed to guess that I was sad, and kissed my forehead.

"Everything's going to work out." He promised.

I smiled slightly and sat up.

"Do you want to go to the hotel bar and have dessert?" I asked.

"As long as I'm with you." Ben said.

We pulled up to our hotel, and let the valet park the car. We walked to the hotel and ordered a sundae. I picked up the cherry and fed it to Ben. He kissed my fingers and fed me a spoonful of ice cream. Someone over at my left coughed. I turned around and was face to face with Ashley and JT. I looked at them in shock. Ashley grabbed my arm and took me off to the side.

"Kate, what are you doing? Craig loves you, didn't he come and tell you that?" She asked.

"No. He just told me that I was a horrible person. Besides, Ben and I are…getting married. Someday. But I'm moving back to California with him until then. Ben truly loves me. Please, just meet him, and give him a chance. For me?" I asked.

Ashley sighed and nodded. We went back to our table, where Ben and JT were already laughing it up. We sat down next to them and joined the conversation.

LATER…

I pulled Ashley aside after dessert and grilled her.

"What did you think of Ben?" I asked.

"He was amazing. And I thought you and Craig were destined." She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you for not hating me! You do not know how happy you've made me." I gushed.

"Anytime." She said.

"So, do you want to hang out tomorrow night? We could go to the dot." I offered.

"I can't. I'm double dating with Ellie and Sean. But, I'm sure you could join us." She replied.

I nodded as the guys approached us. JT wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist as Ben put his arms around mine.

"Ashley, we should go if we want to make curfew." JT said.

Ashley gave us a quick goodbye and left with JT. Ben kissed my cheek and turned me around.

"Your friends are nice." He said.

"They are." I replied.

"So, I think it's time we go to our room…" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and we headed for the elevator. When we opened the door to our room, I saw that there were roses all over the room. I kissed Ben and thanked him. He led me to the bed and pressed me against him as we nestled under the covers. I slipped off my dress and threw it to the floor. Ben looked at me and sat me on his lap. He nipped at my collarbone and kissed me all over. I was instantly reminded of Craig and of our first time in his garage. I sighed and pictured that Craig was here, doing these things to me. The amazing feeling rushed all through my body as I let the memories flow through me. I didn't care if it was wrong, all I wanted was to have this feeling last as long as it could. I got so into it that I forgot where I was until Ben said my name.

"Kate?" he asked again.

"Oh, Ben. Sorry, it's just that, you were incredible." I said softly.

I rolled over on top of him and he kissed my shoulder.

"Ben, I was thinking. Maybe we could just live here. I didn't have that many friends back home, it turns out my friends don't hate me here. You could transfer to Degrassi for your last few months of school." I said.

Ben sat up.

"Well, I don't know, Kate. You know I would go wherever you want, but won't it be awful for Craig? Seeing us together, kissing, holding hands…" he said.

"I don't care what Craig feels. He hurt me so badly that I hope I do make him miserable." I said.

"Kate. This isn't the only thing that's been bothering me. I'm not sure about moving. My entire life is in California. Don't you want to go back?" he asked.

I looked at him sadly and shook my head.

"Okay. I don't want to lose you again. We can buy a small apartment here, and move back to LA after high school." He said.

I squealed and kissed him.

"Thank you! Ben, I love you!" I yelled.

I swung my arms around him and bounced on the bed.

"Ben, I owe you so much. I feel like you've been giving me so much. I don't have anything for you." I said.

Ben laughed.

"Kate, all you need to give me is yourself." Ben said.

He got up and put his pants back on. He opened the balcony door and stepped outside. I gazed out at the sky and half hoped that Craig was doing the same. I closed my eyes and let tears fall. Ben turned and looked at me.

"Tears, Kate? What's wrong?" he asked, kissing them away.

"This is just happening so fast," I cried.

More tears fell as Ben kissed them away. He kissed my eyelids and gently rocked me to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie POV

I woke up in the middle of the night spasmed in pain and fear.

"Sean!" I called.

He came running from the living room and rushed to my side.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" He said.

"Sean! It hurts so badly, I was so scared! What's wrong? I don't understand!" I yelled.

"Ellie! You're going to be okay! You just had a nightmare!" he said.

I breathed deeply and fell back on the bed.

"Oh, it was horrible. I was covered in blood. I had lost the baby." She said.

Sean lay down next to me.

"Ellie, it was all in your head. Our baby is fine." He said.

"Sean, please stay with me. I'm scared." I pleaded.

Sean sighed and laid his head on my pillow. I started to feel better, but I had the horrible feeling that something was wrong.

--------------------------

Ashley POV

JT and I were standing outside on my porch, sharing a goodnight kiss. JT was a surprisingly good kisser. I backed away after a moment.

"JT, thanks for being so nice to Ben. It really means a lot to Kate. She's been having some problems lately." I said.

"Don't I know it. Yep, Kate comes with a lot of baggage." JT replied.

"Do you…think about her?" I asked hesitantly.

"Listen, Ash, Kate was a fun girlfriend, and she was great. But she was way too crazy for me. I needed someone steady, and someone who actually likes me." JT said.

I laughed and kissed JT.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He replied.

I stepped inside and went upstairs to my room. I looked out the window and saw JT searching the front of my house, looking for my room. I sighed and lay down on my bed. It felt good to be loved again.

---------------------------


	27. Second thoughts

CHAPTER 27-Second thoughts

Manny POV

I couldn't believe how badly I had messed my life up. Word had gotten around even faster than last time, and the backlash was a hundred times worse. But now, no one would talk to me. Not even Emma. I had tried to apologize for the way I had behaved, but she just grimaced and walked away. Who was I going to sit at lunch with? The only spare table was the one where Chris was sitting at alone. I put my tray down next to him and smiled. He moved his books out of the way so I could sit next to him.

"Thanks.' I said.

He shrugged and pulled off his headphones.

"No problem. I know Emma and everybody is giving you problems…" he said, trailing off.

I nodded.

"It sucks." I replied.

He put his hand over mine.

"So I guess this is your new lunch table." He said.

"I guess so." I replied.

----------------

Kate POV

I was sitting at lunch with Ashley, Paige and Hazel.

"I can't believe it. Everyone is getting engaged." Hazel said.

"We're not engaged, really. It's more of a promise ring than an engagement. He gave me one last year before I left." I said.

"Okay, this guy proposed not once, but twice! Total catch." Paige said.

I smiled and looked at my lunch.

"Let's see the ring!" Hazel gushed.

I put my hand across the table as Hazel and Paige both sighed.

"It's perfect." Hazel breathed.

"It really is." Ashley said.

"Your guy is totally perfect, Hun. Bring him to the Dot tonight. I have to meet this guy with impeccable taste." Paige said.

I beamed and nodded as Craig was passing our table. He glanced at my ring, which was still in clear view. He reeled back as if he had been slapped.

"Nice ring. That…must have been really expensive." He said.

"Ben thinks that I'm worth it." I said coldly.

Craig looked into my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. Paige interrupted us and I looked away.

"Go away. None of us our interested in your sob story, loser." Paige said rudely.

Craig left and Ashley got up to go after him.

"Ashley! You cannot go after him. He treated Kate like dirt He treated YOU like dirt. Forget him." Paige said.

Ashley sat back down and looked at me. I diverted my attention to Hazel and Paige's conversation topic-my wedding.

"You have to have roses," Paige was saying.

"Totally." Hazel agreed. I smiled and tried to fill my thoughts with Ben.

-----------------------------------------

JT POV

Love was in the air. Everybody was proposing, having sex, etc. I couldn't do any of those things with Ash, so I had to do something sweet for her on her birthday. That morning I had flowers delivered to her in homeroom. And at lunch I surprised her with a small cake.

"Happy Birthday." I said to her.

"Thank you. You are so sweet." She replied.

But that night I was going to do something great for her. I picked her up and took her to dinner, showered her with compliments and took her for a walk. I had to do it now.

"Ashley. I have something, pretty major to tell you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I care about you. In fact I more than care about you. I love you." I said.

Ashley looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"JT, you have no idea what that means to me. That was something Craig could never say to me. I love you too." Ashley gushed happily.

She leaned into me and kissed me. She ran her fingers through my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She broke away and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I totally ruined the moment. But I couldn't help it. I love you!" she said.

I laughed too, and twirled her around. Finally I had a girlfriend who loved me. It was like a dream come true.

-----------------

Kate POV

I came back to Ben's hotel after school and opened the door.

"Kate? Is that you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I have tons of homework, so I don't think we can go to the pool today." I said.

"It's okay. I'll just leave. I have to pick up something, anyway." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You'll find out soon enough." Ben said mysteriously.

He left and I started in on my homework. After a few hours, Ben returned and my homework was done.

"Kate, there's something I want to talk to you about. I looked around today for apartments, and nothing's available. I wanted to surprise you, but I think I have a better idea. What if we live in a suite here for a year? We could still go to Degrassi, and we can still keep our puppy." Ben said.

"Good idea. Wait, puppy?" I asked.

He reached into a box at the door. Out popped an adorable lab puppy.

"Ben, it's so sweet!" I said.

It licked my face and I laughed.

"Now our family is complete." Ben said happily.

I sighed with satisfaction. It was perfect. Well, almost. All I needed was Craig. But Craig and I were over forever, and I had to face facts.

----------------------


	28. It's over for real

CHAPTER 28-It's over-for real

Craig POV

I was so miserable; I couldn't recall when I had felt so horrible. Kate was back with Ben, living with him, even marrying him. She was wearing the most expensive looking ring I had ever seen. Apparently Ben had been pampering her with gifts, something I couldn't afford to do. I decided to go to the Dot to hang out with Marco and Jimmy. As I got there, I saw that there was a huge crowd sitting at a table, including Jimmy and Marco. As I got closer, I saw who was at the center. Ben and Kate. Everyone was smiling and laughing, so apparently Ben had not only charmed my girlfriend, he had charmed everyone, including my friends. I looked at Kate again. She seemed to be radiating happiness, and Ben had his hand on her knee. That was my spot. I was supposed to be there, charming everyone with my hand on Kate's knee. I walked into the Dot.

"Hey guys." I said with fake cheeriness.

"Craig." Ashley said in a low voice.

"This is kind of strange. I didn't get invited." I said.

Paige and Hazel glared at me.

"Oh yeah, Hazel, we did forget to invite him. Let's check our guest list. Oh, right. Asshole wasn't on it. Sorry." Paige said.

I stepped back. No one stood up to defend me. Not that I could blame them. I was horrible to Kate. She probably told them about the time I grabbed her wrist. I turned and walked away. I had lost everyone. I turned back and looked at Kate. She gazed after me with tears in her eyes. I loved her so much. I felt like my heart was breaking into two. I couldn't believe that she was with Ben. I needed her so badly. I turned away and walked out.

----------------------

Kate POV

After the Dot incident, I didn't feel very well. Seeing Craig's face made me reminisce about our relationship, something I couldn't do anymore. After Craig had left, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out after him and tapped his shoulder.

"Craig, I'm sorry about the way we ended It was awful. Please, just come back inside and join us. Can we be friends?" I asked.

"It isn't that simple Kate. You can't just be friends with someone who broke your heart. Have a nice life with Ben. He's rich enough to keep you happy for the rest of your life, right? Have fun." He said.

"Ben is not only rich, but he treats me well! Something you could never manage to do! All you were about was making out or sleeping over! You never spent anything on me! I was your cheapest girlfriend ever! He truly loves me, Craig. Something you could never say you did." I said.

"Kate, I loved you more than anyone could. I may not have bought you a diamond ring, but the feelings were real." Craig said softly.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what you'd like me to think. But I just can't trust you anymore. You've broken my heart one too many times." I said.

I shook my head and went back to the Dot. Craig turned me around.

"What is this? Don't keep playing these games with me, Kate. Are you serious about Ben or not? Because I could prove to you that I love you more than he does. We made each other happy, okay?" Craig said.

I swallowed and turned away.

"I should get back to…" I trailed off.

I walked away and headed for the hotel. I sobbed the entire way there. My heart was so torn. Craig had broken my heart so many times, and Ben was my first love, offering me everything I had ever dreamed of. I walked into our beautiful new suite and sat down on the couch and wept. After a few hours, I took a shower and changed into a hotel bathrobe. Ben came in as I was watching a soap opera in bed. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to me.

"Kate, Listen to me. Are you serious about this? Because if you're still in love with Craig…it's not fair to lead me on this way." Ben whispered.

I turned to look at him. Craig was dead to me. Even if I did still love him, that could change. I kissed Ben

"I chose you." I said.

Ben smiled as I turned back to the show. Our puppy, newly christened Tyler, pounced into bed with us and barked. Ben sighed.

"Okay, okay. Time for your walk." Ben said.

"Hurry home." I said sweetly.

Ben left with Tyler and I sighed. I felt a hundred times more badly about what Craig said when I was alone. I decided to call Ashley.

"Hey, Ash. It's Kate."

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry about what happened with Craig. I heard what he said to you." Ashley said.

"I hate Craig." I said.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Why does everyone assume that I'm in love with Craig! I am completely in love with Ben!" I said.

"Because…you are." Ashley said.

"I'm not. I swear to you." I said.

"I believe you. Anyway, Ben is much better than Craig is. Everyone loved him today." Ashley replied.

"I know, he's great. He even bought me a puppy." I said.

Ashley sighed.

"That's too perfect. Hey, is Ben there?" Ashley asked.

"No, he walked Tyler…" I stopped after Ben walked back in.

"Kate, something happened. I need to talk to you." Ben said.

"Ashley, I'm going to call you back." I said.

I hung up and stared nervously at Ben.

"Kate, your mom called me on my cell. She's very upset, I think she was drinking. She demands that you go back to your home. She kept screaming, and screaming, I had to hang up. I'm afraid of what she might do. We're not exactly following the law." He said.

"I can't go back to her. I'm happy here. She won't do anything. She knows where I am, she'll come to the hotel, but she can't get in." I said.

I walked out to the kitchenette and grabbed some ice cream from the fridge. Ben followed me, and stared at me sadly.

"Maybe you should just go back until you graduate." Ben suggested.

I glared at him.

"You're not my dad. Stop ordering me around. Marriage is an equal partnership, not a dictatorship." I said.

"Kate, you're acting ridiculous. Your father would never do this." He said.

He kissed me softly on the lips and started to carry me towards the bed. I struggled against him.

"Ben, get off! I don't want to do this!" I said.

Ben backed off and took a few steps back.

"I'm going to go stay with Ashley." I said.

I ran around the hotel room, gathering all of my stuff, throwing it into suitcases.

"Kate, let's talk about this." Ben said.

"Okay, fine. I have a question. Why do you love me?" I asked.

"Kate, we were made for each other." He said.

"Ben, is that all? I feel so… fake when I'm with you. You buy me all of these things, like the puppy, and the ring. But I don't need this. And I don't think that I can do this." I said softly.

"Kate, I don't understand." He said.

"You are perfect. But I don't want to be the princess, living in the suite with the prince. And look, they have a puppy to add to the cuteness factor! It's just not real. I'm sorry. I'm too young for this. Now please, just let me go." I said.

I ran past him and grabbed my suitcases. I ran outside and got a cab to take me to Ashley's. When she answered her door, she didn't seem surprised.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

I nodded and she led me upstairs to her room.

"At least I grabbed the puppy." I said, laughing.

"He's adorable." She said.

Tyler bounded around the room and settled on Ashley's bed.

"I'm such an idiot." I said.

"What happened with Ben, anyway?" Ashley asked, picking up Tyler.

"He is just…very serious and he can be controlling. He wanted me to move back in with my mom. He kept ordering me around about it, and I got sick of it. Ben just kept buying me gifts, it was so suffocating. A part of me will always love him, but I just need to be single for a while." I said.

I sighed and sat down on the bed next to Ashley.

"I think we should forget the guys tonight. Do you feel up for something crazy?" I asked.

Ashley laughed.

"What exactly are we talking about?" she asked.

"Let's go party!" I yelled.

I whipped on some party clothes as Ashley put on some more make-up. We ran out of her house and hit Paige's party that she was having tonight. We ran in and started dancing near the front of the house. Ashley and I were laughing and having a great time until I felt my cell phone vibrate.

"Ash, hold on I have a call." I yelled to her.

I went outside and answered the phone.

"Kate, where are you? I've called everywhere! You're scaring me!" Ben said.

"Ben, I'm at a party, calm down. And about the whole scaring thing, I'm scaring myself. I can't believe I was getting married at seventeen! And live with you here. I'm sorry Ben, it's over. I'll talk to you tomorrow. " I said.

I hung up and went back inside, only to bump into Ashley, who was on her way out.

"It was Ben wasn't it?" she asked.

I nodded and looked at my ring.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ashley asked.

"Well normally I would have loved to run over it. But now, I think I'm going to save it." I said.

I slipped it off my ring finger and into my pocket. I smiled at Ashley and headed back inside. As we walked inside, Jay came up to us.

"Hey, getting married in the pretty white chapel yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, right." I laughed.

"So… the loser is gone?" he asked.

I nodded and Jay smiled.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

He put his arm around my waist and led me out to the floor. We were dancing so close to each other that I could feel the heat from his body radiating on to mine. The music was dizzying, and I guess I let the excitement of the day get to my head. I put my arms around his neck and pressed up against him. He smirked and bent down to kiss me. His lips were so soft that I kissed them even more feverishly. He picked me up so that my feet were a couple inches off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he led me upstairs. He laid me down on the bed and began kissing me again.

" Get off!" I yelled.

"Kate, come on." He said.

"Stop!" I said.

He kissed me again as I was struggling under him. As soon as my hand was free, I used it to punch him. Unsuspecting, he fell off the bed as Craig was standing in the doorway. He yanked Jay out of the room and punched him in the stomach. Craig turned and looked at me.

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded and sat up.

"Where's Ben? Isn't he supposed to be rescuing you from rapists?" He asked.

I held up my newly bare left hand.

"Oh." He said.

"I'm so sorry, Craig. I was such an idiot. I ruined our lives, I'm not surprised that you hate me." I said.

Craig stared at me awkwardly and left. I sat back on the bed. I had to figure out how to get my life back.

-----------------------


	29. Goodbye

CHAPTER 29-Goodbye

Kate POV

I walked back to Ben's hotel the next morning. I opened up the door with my key, and saw Ben sleeping at a table over a piece of paper, hair rumpled, and still in his clothes from last night. I walked over to him and took the paper. I sighed as I read what it said.

_Dear Kate, _

_I am truly sorry for everything I did last night. Marriage should be an equal partnership, and I should have treated you with respect. I hope you know that I love you more than anyone in the world, and ordering you around was not my intention at all. When you said we were too young, I realized you were right. I thought a lot about this, and I think that I could complete high school in LA, while you go to Degrassi. After I graduate, I could come to college here, and we could see each other on weekends and take it slow. I beg you, please think about this. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make our life together happy._

_Love, _

Ben 

I looked over at Ben. He stirred in his sleep and sat up. Ben saw me and looked surprised. He started to apologize, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"No Ben, I'm sorry. I acted insane last night, and it was unfair to you. I was cruel." I said.

Ben looked at me.

"I read the letter. It was sweet." I said softly.

"And?" he asked.

"I think that I have a solution. I need to be single for a while, to think things over. I'll go back with you to LA, but I'll move in with my dad. Maybe, one day…" I said, trailing off.

Ben took my hand and nodded.

"We can leave tomorrow." Ben said.

---------------------------

Ellie POV

I was sitting on the couch reading a book while Sean slept. His job was really taking it out of him. I smiled as I thought of how selfless Sean was being about his life now. A knock came at the door. I glanced at Sean and stood up. I opened the door and there was my mother.

"Eleanor! What are you doing? You have to come home!" She slurred.

"Mom?" I asked shakily.

"Ellie, please come home. You can't stay with this no good-"She said.

"Sean! Help!" I cried.

Sean woke up and came in front of me, separating me from my mom.

"Mrs. Nash, you have to leave. Ellie can't be upset right now." Sean said.

"And why not? She's my daughter, and she cannot live with you! Come on, Ellie." She said.

She grabbed my arm but I yanked it out of her reach.

"Mom! You have to go!" I yelled.

She grabbed at me but I stumbled backwards. She fell over on to the ground. Finally, all of the pain came rushing back to me. I sobbed in my distress as Sean tried to carry me to the bedroom. I struggled against him.

"Sean, we have to help her!" I cried.

I fell from Sean's arms and fell as I ran towards my mom on the floor. I felt my head hit the wall, and all went black.

-------------------

Manny POV

Chris and I were becoming good friends, and he had encouraged me to talk to Jimmy again. I decided to go to his house after dinner. When Jimmy answered, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Jimmy, please just listen." I said.

"Fine. Whatever." He said.

"I am so sorry. I was just so alone… not that it's an excuse. I never stopped loving you, the whole thing meant nothing to me." I said.

Jimmy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"When you and I got together, I had no friends. Everyone hated me for what I did with Craig. And how I hurt Ashley. Craig found Kate and Ashley got with JT, but I still was hurt deeply by what happened. You helped me through it, and didn't push me for sex…you loved me, Jimmy. And now, I'm back at the bottom, the school slut again." I said softly, letting tears flow.

Jimmy looked at me sadly.

"I should leave. This was stupid." I said, turning away.

"Manny, wait. Come back." He said.

I looked at him and he wrapped me in a hug.

"It's going to be hard for me to trust you again. But, we can start by going out on dates slowly. Maybe one day, we can go back to the way we were." Jimmy said.

I smiled at him.

"Okay." I agreed.

"And Spinner is dead to us, okay?" Jimmy asked.

I nodded and hugged Jimmy again.

-----------------------

Kate POV

I was leaving tomorrow for LA, but I couldn't leave without trying to talk to Craig.

I walked to his house and heard guitar from the garage. I walked inside and watched Craig play. I tapped Craig on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Craig. Can I talk to you." I said.

"Sure." He said, trying to seem nonchalant.

"First, thank you for what you did last night. Second, I'm going back to LA tomorrow. With Ben. We're not together, but we might be. One day. I'm going on the three o' clock flight tomorrow, unless…you give me a reason to stay." I said.

"Kate, you really hurt me. I was truly in love with you, and you broke my heart. I just can't forget that easily. You've put me through too many heartbreaks." Craig said.

I nodded, knowing that tears were streaming down my cheeks. I ran out, trying to save the sobs for when I was home.

-----------------------------

Ellie POV

I slowly woke up and saw Sean next to me.

"Sean what happened?" I asked, dazed.

"You fell, Ellie. But don't worry, you're okay. You can leave tomorrow morning." Sean said.

"And the baby?" I asked.

"Ellie, we lost it. When you fell…" he broke off and looked away.

"No. This can't be happening. Our baby…she can't be dead. No!" I cried.

Sean looked at me tearfully.

"Now I'll have to go back to her." I said.

I looked at the band on my finger. I yanked it off and gave it to Sean.

"And now no wedding." I said.

I cried and fell back on to the pillows. I continued to sob as Sean handed me tissues.

"Ellie, you can still live with me, and we can still get married. You will never go back with your mom." He said.

"Our baby." I whispered.

"We can have others. We could move on." He said.

Sean kissed me gently on the lips and smoothed down my hair.

"I'll help you, Ellie. You're going to be okay." Sean said.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

------------------------------------

Kate POV

I was getting ready to leave for LA, but I was biding my time, hoping that Craig would change his mind and come to me.

"I think you should leave, Kate. What are you waiting for?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I gathered up my bags and headed to the taxi outside. As the taxi drove away, I waved goodbye to Ashley and JT. I turned around and looked out the front window. I remembered the first time Craig and I had met, our first date, and our first…everything. I had spoiled it because of my stupidity and Craig couldn't even bear to forgive me. I looked back, hoping to see Craig chasing after the cab. I would beg the driver to stop the car, and Craig and I would just kiss and kiss. But all I saw was a long row of plain houses. No Craig. Things like that just happened in movies, not real life.

-----------------


	30. The REAL white wedding

It's one year later, summer is here and so is Sean and Ellie's wedding. They invited everyone to come and finally the day is here….

CHAPTER 30-The REAL white wedding

Ellie POV

I looked at myself in the mirror as Ashley gazed behind me.

"Ellie, you really do look incredible." She said.

"I just want to get this over with. Sean hates this kind of stuff." I replied.

Ashley laughed.

"I don't think he'll mind tonight!" she said.

"Ashley!" I yelled, laughing.

Ashley sighed and straightened my dress in back.

"So, when is Kate coming in?" she asked.

"Tonight. In fact, she should be here any minute." I said.

I heard a door open, and Kate came into the room.

"Ellie! Ashley! You guys look incredible!" she squealed.

Ashley ran up to her and hugged her. As they broke apart I saw Kate's face. She looked tired, from being on the plane, but she still looked completely fabulous.

"Ellie, how are you? And everyone, actually?" she asked.

"Well…I'm okay, Sean is fine, Ashley and JT are still together…and Craig…" I trailed off, realizing what I was saying.

Ashley looked at me, shocked and Kate froze.

"What about Craig?" she asked.

"He works at the photography place. He runs it now, and helps Joey out at the car lot." Ashley said.

"Okay. Good for Craig. Anyway, on better things, the bridesmaid dress you picked out for me—totally gorgeous." Kate said.

"About that. Guess who's the usher you're walking down the aisle with?" I replied.

"Craig? Oh, crap. He agreed to this?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was very mature about it." I replied.

"So…Kate, you haven't told us about Ben. How is it going between you two? Married life must be amazing. How much jewelry do you have?" Ashley asked.

"Ben is going to NYU. We haven't really talked since he left." She replied.

"You guys date, though, right?" I asked.

"We, um...." She replied.

Kate smiled nervously. Ashley and I glanced at each other, curious.

"So…I'm going to get dressed for the rehearsal dinner. It's in an hour, right?" she asked.

I nodded and Kate went into the bathroom with her suitcase.

-------------------------------

Craig POV

I was finally going to see Kate again, after a year of being with out her. I missed her, but I tried to keep busy and not think about what happened between us. I drove to the rehearsal; dinner and took a deep breath as I walked in. I greeted Marco, then turned towards where Ellie and Sean were sitting. I walked towards the table, but someone else caught my eye. It was Kate. She looked more beautiful than I remembered, with her hair gently curled, delicate earrings swinging from her ears, and her dress clinging to her in all the right places. She laughed at something, and I saw her lips. She had on some sexy make-up, it just made me want to grab her and kiss her like I used to. But instead I strided over and interrupted the conversation she was having. Her eyes flitted over to me.

"Craig, it's been so long. How are you? I mean, I heard that you have your own business now. That's great." She said.

I stood there for a second, shocked. How could she pretend nothing happened between us?

"It's been great. But how about you? I haven't heard anything. You're still a mystery." I replied smoothly.

"I'm actually back in Canada. For good, I'm going to college about 30 miles away. The same one as Ashley, we're going to be dorm mates." She said.

My heart stopped. I was going to be seeing her all the time now. I forced my self to smile.

"I missed you, Craig. You have no idea how good it is to see you again." She said.

I gazed at her. Suddenly all of these old feelings came rushing back to me.

"It's time for my speech. I'm the best man." I said awkwardly. I started to walk away, but Kate grabbed my arm.

"Craig, wait. Let me fix that tie." She said.

She gently rearranged my tie. Her hand brushed my neck and I started to sweat. She removed her hands and smiled.

"Sit next to me." She said sweetly.

Kate put her hand in mine and led me to the table where I was supposed to make my speech.

-------------------------

Ashley POV

It was the end of the rehearsal dinner, and Kate and Craig had been making eyes at each other all night. If anything was going to happen, it had to be left to me. I walked up to Craig as he left for a bathroom break.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to the bathroom…" he replied, confused.

"Go back and get with Kate! You guys were great together! It's been a year, move on." I said.

"Ashley, she could never feel that way for me again. I ruined it all the night before she left. Did you know that she came back to me? And that I turned her down? Yeah, I messed up." He said.

I let my jaw drop.

"You are so stupid. Just go after her. She still wants you." I said.

I nodded at Kate. He sighed and went over to her. He kissed her hand, and she laughed. They had finally started to flirt. I sighed and went off to find JT.

---------------------------------

Kate POV

It was like magic. Craig and I were passing flirty banter, just like when we were together. I didn't really understand it, but Craig was finally looking at me like he wanted me again, and I was happy.

"Kate, so can I drive you home?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked out to the parking lot, occasionally brushing against each other, and sometimes my hair would blow across his shoulder. As we approached Ashley's house, Craig stopped his car and looked at me.

"So…um, goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight." I replied.

Craig and I slowly leaned into one another. He put his hand on my face and bent over to kiss me. I pulled away suddenly, realizing what was happening.

" I have to go." I said.

I wrenched open his car door and ran inside. I wished I had kissed him. But I was terrified of what would happen if he broke my heart again.

-------------------------

Ellie POV

I woke up in Sean's arms the next morning. I quietly got out of bed and started to gather my stuff to get ready for the wedding. Sean woke up and sat up by his elbow.

"Ellie, you don't need to get ready for another two hours." He said.

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect." I replied.

Sean chuckled and came over to me.

"And it will be. Just relax. I can help, just come back here with me to the bed…" he said seductively.

He picked me up and tickled me. I laughed hysterically and he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He bent over me and kissed me. He reached his hand to the waistband of my pants and pressed his chest against mine.

"Sean, stop. I have to get your tux from the cleaner's. You have to go!" I said.

Sean backed off.

"Ellie, okay. I'll do it." He replied.

He left quickly and I sighed. Today was my wedding day, and my groom thought I was crazy.

-------------------------------------------

Craig POV

I was so humiliated. I had attempted to kiss Kate, only to find out she didn't want to kiss me. But I had to walk down the aisle with her today. I made my way through the crowd to the small church where the wedding was going to be. The ceremony was about to start and I was already late. I rushed through to the back of the church and met up with Kate.

"Hey, How's Sean?" I asked.

"Sean is just waiting for the wedding pep talk from his best man. He has a bottle of beer with him." Kate replied.

"Oh god." I said, and went after Sean.

After I had calmed Sean down, the wedding was starting and I stood next to Kate. I noticed she was shaking and that she looked pale.

"Kate, are you okay?" I asked.

"Craig, I don't know if you know this about me, but I have stage fright." She replied.

"But Kate, you're just walking down the aisle." I said.

"I know. I just don't like being on display." She replied.

"Kate, you're going to be fine." I said softly.

I laced my fingers through hers and she raised her eyes to mine.

"I promise I won't run away this time." She said.

I leaned in and gently kissed her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I feel a lot better now." She said.

"Me too." I replied, and kissed her again.

----------------------------

Ellie POV

I walked slowly down the aisle, terrified of what I was about to do. I froze, prepared to run, and then I saw Sean. I melted on the spot. I walked towards him and took my place across from him. The priest started saying our vows, but I kept picturing Sean and I having babies, buying a house, and having an anniversary. I woke up when the priest nudged me.

"I do." I said.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said.

Sean lifted my veil and kissed me.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron!" he said.

I beamed at Sean, and he beamed right back. We were finally married.

---------------------

Kate POV

Craig and I were dancing at the reception, just like old times. When a bad song came on, we went to the side and began to make out. After about five songs, we broke away.

"I love you." Craig said.

"I love you too." I replied.

I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer to him.

"I have an idea." Craig said excitedly.

"Okay…" I said.

"Move in with me. Not Ashley. We can see each other all the time! Even better, let's get married!" he said.

"Craig, I love you, and I plan on being with you for the rest of my life. But we don't have to do that all right now. Let's just enjoy what we have, and not rush it." I said.

"Yeah, good idea. Sorry, I just had love euphoria." He replied.

I kissed him and led him back into the reception. A slow love song was playing, and we danced again. I looked around the room. Ellie and Sean were MIA, probably in their hotel room. Ashley was laughing with JT as they were dancing a few feet away. Manny and Jimmy were looking tenderly at each other by the door. I looked back at Craig.

"I'm so happy." I said.

"Kate, I missed this. I was such a jerk back in high school." He said.

"No, you weren't. I loved you back then. But I like mature, photography Craig better." I said.

"Me too. High school Craig would never have managed to win you back." He said.

"High school Kate never would have let you." I replied.

"Oh my god. This is it. We're all on our own. It's pretty scary." He said.

"Yeah. But you have me." I replied.

"Thank god." He said.

He kissed me and I fell into his arms.


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note

Coming up next is part two of I Want You. Here's a preview of what's to come:

Kate and Craig are back, but when a secret about Kate comes to light, can they make it work?

Sean and Ellie's relationship falls apart, and Emma will definitely not help matters.

Jimmy and Manny are finally reunited, but one of them will screw it up.

Ashley gets engaged, but her future husband isn't JT.


	32. Falling for you

Falling for you

CHAPTER 31

Craig POV

I was walking with Kate around her college campus on her first day. We had spent the summer in my apartment, because her mom had kicked her out. But our relationship wasn't the same as it was in high school. Kate seemed cautious around me now, it was as if she was afraid of anything going wrong in our relationship. She didn't even want to sleep with me, she was so scared of moving too fast. But I wanted us to go back to the way we were, and I loved Kate. I was about to talk about it with her when Ashley came running up.

"Kate, I just saw our English professor. God, he gets more gorgeous every day!" she gushed.

"Ash, he's too old for you! I just might tell JT about this." Kate said jokingly.

Ash rolled her eyes at the mention of his name.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. JT just won't stop calling me!" she sighed.

Kate smiled at me and shook her head.

"I have to get back to work." I said.

"I wanted you to stay with me." She said.

My heart weakened with that. I bent my head to kiss her but was interrupted by a cough.

"Can you guys stop? Kate and I have to get to class. And to my hot teacher." Ashley said.

Kate laughed and ran with Ashley to class. I hadn't even gotten a chance to kiss her.

---------------------------

Jimmy POV

Finally, I was at college. Manny and I were slowly patching up our relationship, but a part of me told myself not to trust her. But I had other things to think about. Like the hot redhead standing in my doorway.

"Hey, I'm Dani. My room is the one right next to yours." She said.

"I'm Jimmy." I replied.

She gave me a shy smile.

"Um, do you want to head downstairs for dinner or something?" she asked.

I nodded and we both smiled at each other. This looked like it was going to be a very interesting year.

--------------------------

Paige POV

After Spinner cheated on me with Manny, I didn't date again all through high school. Spinner was suddenly known as school scum, so he didn't date either. But I had moved on from that stupid humiliation, and was now working at one of the most prestigious fashion magazines in the country. Things were definitely looking up as I headed to the office with my cup of coffee in the morning. I walked up to my assistant.

"Hey, Sherri. Any messages?" I asked.

"Not today. But you have a visitor. And I might, add, a totally adorable one." She said excitedly.

Sherri giggled nervously and brushed a piece of gray hair behind her ear. I raised an eyebrow and walked to my office. I nearly dropped my coffee when I saw who it was.

"Spinner, what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted.

"Um…hi to you too." He replied.

I put my coffee at my desk and sat down.

"Spinner, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" I asked.

"My restaurant is catering one of your magazine's parties. I have to go over some things…" he said.

"Of course I had to be the chair for this." I said under my breath.

"Um, maybe I should go." Spinner said.

"No, don't. This is just business, let's try to be adult about it." I said.

He sat down slowly. This was going to be awkward. I tapped my pen on my desk while Spinner jiggled his foot nervously. I sighed loudly and Spinner jumped to his feet.

"Listen, Paige I can't do this. I can't pretend like nothing happened between us." He said.

"Well, you have to. Because I can't deal with it." I said.

Spinner sat back down.

"Paige, can we do this over dinner. My treat." He said.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Please?" he begged.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But just business, okay?" I said.

"Okay. I'll swing by here at seven." He replied.

Spinner turned and left. I closed the door behind him and sighed.

--------------------

Kate POV

I was cleaning up my dorm when my phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was Craig.

"Hey." I said.

"You will not believe what I have at my apartment right now. The mot romantic date you will ever get." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I miss you." He said.

"Craig, I've only been gone for a few hours." I said.

"I know, but I still do." He replied.

I laughed.

"Okay. When Do you want me there?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." He said.

"Okay." I replied, and hung up.

Ashley came running in, all smiles.

"David is brilliant. I have never met such an incredible man." She said.

"Ash, he's your professor. You need to give it up." I said.

"So do you. With Craig. Tonight, okay? You have to stop being so uptight and just enjoy life." Ashley said, twirling around the room.

"I can't believe it. A virgin is pressuring me to have sex." I replied.

Ashley ignored me and rustled through her closet.

"Kate! Help. I'm about to go over to his office and discuss a paper. I need a sexy shirt. All I have is stupid vintage ones." She cried.

"Ashley. JT is sitting at home, waiting for your call. And you're trying to get a guy old enough to be your father! And this breaks so many rules!" I said.

"JT is cute, okay? But I haven't felt this way…since never." She said.

I sighed.

"Borrow the black top. It's low cut and classy." I said.

Ashley squealed and hugged me. I had a bad feeling about this.

-------------------------------------

Ashley POV

I was so excited. I was about to take the biggest step of my love life. I knocked on David's office door and he opened it slowly.

"Hi. Um, I don't think you know me. I'm Ashley-"

"Kerwin? Yes, I know who you are." He replied.

"I came here to discuss a paper I wrote…" I trailed off.

I saw a poster of the Ramones on his wall.

"You like the Ramones?" I asked.

"Of course. Who doesn't?" He replied.

This broke the ice. We were soon discussing every single song we had heard. David was so insightful and deep. I had never met anyone like him before. My cell phone rang. I looked down, and JT's name flashed back at me.

"Crap." I whispered.

I turned off my phone and turned my attention back to David.

"Listen, Ashley, I should go home. I have an early class tomorrow. It was great talking to you. I'll see you in class." David said.

He picked up his suitcase and some papers and held the door open for me. He locked the door behind him, and we both went our separate ways into the night.

-----------------


	33. Abandoned

Abandoned

CHAPTER 32

Craig POV

I was working fast. Kate was coming any second, and I had to seduce her. I had to get Kate to trust me again, so we could go back to the way we were. I heard footsteps and looked up. Kate was drinking in the romantic atmosphere I had created.

"Craig, this is wonderful. What's the occasion?" She asked.

"As if I need an occasion to give the most beautiful girl in the world a perfect date." I said.

I motioned to the couch and Kate sat down.

"Kate, I know you didn't want to rush this, but I have to say this. I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Tonight was the night. I could feel it.

-----------------------

Paige POV

Spinner was looking at the menu, and I was looking at him. He looked a lot cuter than he did in high school; I had to say that. And he seemed a lot more mature now. I felt giddy and happy being near him, like we were in the old days. I only hoped he felt the same way. Spinner looked up at me and shut his menu.

"Screw this." He said.

He grabbed my head and pulled me roughly towards him. Our lips met, but I found myself pulling away.

"Spinner!" I cried.

I put my fingers to my lips.

"Paige, I want you. Badly." He said.

This was so not the romantic reunion I wanted.

"Spin, you haven't changed at all. You are still the immature, gross, selfish guy that slept with Manny!" I shouted.

I grabbed my purse and left. I ran out to the parking lot, fumbling around in my purse for my cell phone. I felt tears streaming down my face, but I ignored them. I couldn't believe my stupidity.

"Paige!" Spinner called.

"Stay away from me, you pervert!" I yelled.

"Paige, please. Just talk to me." He said.

I sighed and turned to face him.

"I thought you had changed. But you haven't." I said.

Spinner looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Paige, it was stupid, I know. I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head.

"Sorry's not enough for me anymore." I said.

I turned and left Spinner in the cold.

------------------------

Jimmy POV

Dani and I had decided to get ice cream after dinner. Dani was the complete opposite of Manny. Manny was wild, impulsive, but had a tendency to be extremely sweet. Dani was shy, quiet, but had a very honest streak in her. And she was hot.

"So, um…we should do this again. It's really great to know someone here." She said.

She bit her lip and looked up at me with big eyes. She won me over with that. I nodded. Dani gently slipped her hand in mine. I bent down towards her, my mouth almost watering at the thought of kissing her. But before I could get there my cell went off. I groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jimmy? Where are you! You were supposed to go shopping with me like an hour ago." Manny said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I didn't know what to do. Dani or Manny? I felt so guilty. I sighed.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." I said.

Dani looked down, sad.

"Love ya." Manny said, and hung up.

"Dani, I'm sorry, but there's somewhere I got to be." I said.

"Okay, it's fine. Catch you later then." She said.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to go spend money on Manny.

----------------------------------------------------

Craig POV

Kate and I had been making out for an hour, and I felt that now was a good time to take the next step. I slowly moved my hand to her belt and unbuckled it.

"Craig, what are you doing?" Kate asked breathlessly.

"I'm, um…" I trailed off.

Kate bit her lip.

"I can't have sex with you. I'm just scared, okay? I don't want to get hurt again." She said.

"But Kate, I won't hurt you. I'm in love with you. I just want us to be happy again." I said.

"Me too." She replied.

She kissed me again and reached for my belt. Our lips met again, and I carried her to the bed.

-----------------------------

Sean POV

It was another night alone for Mr. Nash. Ellie was running late at work again, and I had spent hours making dinner for us. It was not really all that great looking, but Ellie would appreciate the gesture all the same. If she ever got home. The phone rang, and I answered it.

"Sean? It's Ellie. I'm running late again. Caitlin has this huge report due, and I have to help her. I miss you though. What have you been up to all night?" Ellie said.

"I've been making dinner for us. But I'll throw it out now." I replied.

"Sean, don't get moody on me. I'll be home soon, okay?" she said.

"Fine." I replied.

I threw the phone on the couch and turned on the TV. I hated being like this all the time. Ellie was hardly ever here, and I missed her. A knock came at the door. I answered it and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

-----------------------------------


	34. Caught

Revived

CHAPTER 33

Sean POV

"Emma? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want you to go back to school." She said.

"Emma, I can't. I have bills to pay, Ellie to take care of, the rent-"

"Isn't Ellie working now?" she asked.

"Yeah. But why is this any of your business." I asked.

"It's not, really. But I care about you. I think you deserve a high school education." She replied.

"Fine, Emma. I'll think about it." I sighed.

Emma smiled brightly at me.

"Do you want to come in? I made dinner, but Ellie had to work late." I said.

"Sure." She replied.

I opened the door and let her inside.

-

Ashley POV

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. I had made a complete idiot of myself in front of David, only to find out that he only thought of me as a student, nothing more. I heard a door open, and Kate appeared.

"Hey. How did it go last night?" she asked.

"Horribly." I replied.

"Well, what happened?" she asked.

"All we talked about were the Ramones." I replied.

"Ashley. Oh my god." She said.

"What?" I asked.

" I saw him this morning. He had a rose with him. It was probably for you!"

"Or not." I sighed.

"Either way, I saw him heading for a cup of coffee. You have to follow him and find out." Kate replied.

I jumped up and went through my clothes. I was yanking a shirt over my head when I realized something.

"Where were you all night?" I asked.

Kate smiled.

"You and Craig?" I asked.

"We're back. Just like we were before." She said.

I grinned at her.

"Congratulations." I said.

"Forget me. Go!" she replied.

I ran out of the dorm and went to the coffee shop. David was there, looking as gorgeous as ever. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hi." I said.

"Ashley, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. So um…who's the flower for?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, um, it's for a professor that's retiring." He replied.

My heart sank.

"Ashley? I don't mean, well if you'd like to…" he trailed off, nervous.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to have some coffee with me? I mean it's not-"

"I'd love to." I replied.

We walked over to a bench and sat down. Our knees were touching. We both just sat there like that for an hour. This time we didn't need to say anything.

-

Paige POV

I went to work the next day with a heavy heart. I had so wanted to be with someone. Sherri knocked on my door.

"Paige. Delivery." She said.

"Fine. Bring it in." I said.

Suddenly, dozens of roses came into my office. I stared in shock at the glowing pink in my room.

"And there's a card." Sherri said.

She handed me a slip of paper and I opened it.

_Paige-_

_I'm so sorry for the way I acted last night. It was unforgivable. _

Love, Spinner 

I smiled slightly.

"It really was."

I looked up. It was Spinner.

"Paige, can you give me a second chance?" he asked.

I walked up to him.

"You have grown up!" I said jokingly.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up, Spin." I said.

We grinned at each other and kissed.

-

Jimmy POV

I knocked on Dani's door the next morning, to apologize for what happened the other night, but no one was there. I sighed in frustration. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Jimmy, hey." Dani said.

"Hi." I replied.

"So, why are you knocking on my door?" she asked.

"I just felt bad for not finishing the kiss." I said.

I bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. I drew back and Dani smiled at me. I bent down and kissed her again. I was about to go for another when I heard a voice.

"Jimmy, what the hell are you doing?"


	35. Error! The REAL ch34

Revived

CHAPTER 33

Sean POV

"Emma? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want you to go back to school." She said.

"Emma, I can't. I have bills to pay, Ellie to take care of, the rent-"

"Isn't Ellie working now?" she asked.

"Yeah. But why is this any of your business." I asked.

"It's not, really. But I care about you. I think you deserve a high school education." She replied.

"Fine, Emma. I'll think about it." I sighed.

Emma smiled brightly at me.

"Do you want to come in? I made dinner, but Ellie had to work late." I said.

"Sure." She replied.

I opened the door and let her inside.

-

Ashley POV

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. I had made a complete idiot of myself in front of David, only to find out that he only thought of me as a student, nothing more. I heard a door open, and Kate appeared.

"Hey. How did it go last night?" she asked.

"Horribly." I replied.

"Well, what happened?" she asked.

"All we talked about were the Ramones." I replied.

"Ashley. Oh my god." She said.

"What?" I asked.

" I saw him this morning. He had a rose with him. It was probably for you!"

"Or not." I sighed.

"Either way, I saw him heading for a cup of coffee. You have to follow him and find out." Kate replied.

I jumped up and went through my clothes. I was yanking a shirt over my head when I realized something.

"Where were you all night?" I asked.

Kate smiled.

"You and Craig?" I asked.

"We're back. Just like we were before." She said.

I grinned at her.

"Congratulations." I said.

"Forget me. Go!" she replied.

I ran out of the dorm and went to the coffee shop. David was there, looking as gorgeous as ever. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hi." I said.

"Ashley, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. So um…who's the flower for?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, um, it's for a professor that's retiring." He replied.

My heart sank.

"Ashley? I don't mean, well if you'd like to…" he trailed off, nervous.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to have some coffee with me? I mean it's not-"

"I'd love to." I replied.

We walked over to a bench and sat down. Our knees were touching. We both just sat there like that for an hour. This time we didn't need to say anything.

-

Paige POV

I went to work the next day with a heavy heart. I had so wanted to be with someone. Sherri knocked on my door.

"Paige. Delivery." She said.

"Fine. Bring it in." I said.

Suddenly, dozens of roses came into my office. I stared in shock at the glowing pink in my room.

"And there's a card." Sherri said.

She handed me a slip of paper and I opened it.

_Paige-_

_I'm so sorry for the way I acted last night. It was unforgivable. _

Love, Spinner 

I smiled slightly.

"It really was."

I looked up. It was Spinner.

"Paige, can you give me a second chance?" he asked.

I walked up to him.

"You have grown up!" I said jokingly.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up, Spin." I said.

We grinned at each other and kissed.

-

Jimmy POV

I knocked on Dani's door the next morning, to apologize for what happened the other night, but no one was there. I sighed in frustration. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Jimmy, hey." Dani said.

"Hi." I replied.

"So, why are you knocking on my door?" she asked.

"I just felt bad for not finishing the kiss." I said.

I bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. I drew back and Dani smiled at me. I bent down and kissed her again. I was about to go for another when I heard a voice.

"Jimmy, what the hell are you doing?"


	36. Good Love with the Wrong People

Good love with the wrong people

CHAPTER 35

Jimmy POV

I was searching all over the campus for Dani. I needed to be with her. It was like being addicted to drugs. I needed her that badly. It reminded me of how I felt when Manny and I first started going out. I was about to give up when I saw a flash of red hair coming out of a classroom.

"Dani!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction.

I chased after her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jimmy, do you like me? At all? Because I just would rather know." She said.

I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I want to be with you." I said.

She smiled at me

"Good." She said sweetly.

She kissed me and started to back away.

"I have to go, but I'll see you at dinner, okay?" she asked.

I nodded and Dani ran off. I cheered as I turned back to my dorm.

"Jimmy!"

I turned around and was met with lips.

"I missed you so much." Manny breathed.

"Hey Manny." I said, surprised.

"I know, it's a school day, but I had to see you. The separation has been so hard." She said.

I nodded slowly and Manny beamed.

"Today is all about us." She said.

She bit her lip, waiting for my response.

"Okay." I said.

"Great! I made dinner reservations. Let's go!" Manny squealed.

She grabbed my arm and made a dash for the parking lot.

-

Sean POV

Ellie was working late again. I was so sick of being alone in my crappy house. I wanted to be with someone. I ran out of my house and headed towards Emma's. She and I were friends now, especially since I was going back to Degrassi next week. I knocked on her door hesitantly, wondering how I would be received. Emma swung open the door, smiling. She grinned wider when she saw who I was.

"Sean! Come in!" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded and I stepped inside. Her house looked exactly the same. It was sort of comforting.

"So Sean, how was that rainforest book I lent you?" she asked.

"It was good." I lied.

She smiled.

"Are you here about next week?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Sean, you have nothing to worry about! Everyone is excited about having you back." She said.

I stared at her, relieved.

"Enough about school. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked.

I nodded again and we sat together on the couch. I tried to concentrate on the screen, but all I could think about was the sexy coconut smell surrounding Emma. She leaned over, and I caught myself looking down her shirt. I froze. I was married! I shifted in my seat, desperate to get out. But I was stuck. What was wrong with me?

-

Ashley POV

It was David's class today. I had been dreading this all week long. Seeing him was torture. David seemed to avoid looking at me, and I avoided looking at him. I couldn't concentrate. All I could think was, _I kissed him yesterday. _Finally, the most awkward class of my life was over. Or so I thought.  
"Miss Kerwin, can I please speak with you?" David asked.

I went over to his desk as all of the students filed out. David stood and leaned against his desk.

"Ashley, I know you're upset about what happened. But I thought about it, and I've come to a decision."

I held my breath in anticipation.

"My job can't keep me warm at night. I want this." He said, reaching for my hand.

I pulled my hand away.

"I have to think." I whispered.

David nodded and I ran away. I ran into my dorm room, breathing deeply. I looked at my cell phone, which was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, finally. We haven't really seen each other since summer. I miss you." JT said.

"Sorry about that. It's just that college is hard." I said.

"It must be. You don't have time to see Prince Charming." He said.

I gave a hollow laugh.

"But really, I miss being with you." JT said again.

He was clearly waiting for that to be returned, but I couldn't say it.

"JT, there's something we need to talk about." I said.

"Okay…" he said.

"I don't think we should date anymore. I just don't feel the same way about you anymore. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Fine. But Ashley, this isn't the end." JT said angrily.

"Yes it is. Goodbye, JT." I said, and hung up.

I ran out of my dorm, and headed for the teacher's offices. David was about to lock his up, but I pushed him inside and shut both of us in there together.

"Ashley? You've made up your mind already?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I want this too." I said.

I gave him a kiss and we smiled at each other.

-

Jimmy POV

Manny had exhausted me with her endless chatter. I tiredly went up to my dorm. Manny wanted to come up and make-out, but I told her I had an early class tomorrow. I was about to open my door when I remembered Dani. I had completely stood her up. She was never going to forgive me. I heard footsteps, and Dani came running up to me.

"Jimmy, I am so sorry! I totally forgot about dinner. I was at the library, and-"

I cut her off.

"I forgot too. I suck." I said.

Dani kissed me.

"We can make it up to each other." She said.

I kissed her, but I felt like scum. I knew that stuff like this was going to keep happening and that eventually I was going to have to make a choice between Dani and Manny.

-


	37. Frozen

Frozen

CHAPTER 36

Craig POV

Kate and I were lying in bed next to each other a few months after our fight. Kate was asleep, and I was thinking about how lucky I was to have her. I wanted to prove how much I loved her. I wanted her to move in. I thought about how great it would be if she were here all the time. Kate cracked an eye open.

"Craig, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just thinking…" I said.

She sat up.

"That's never good." She replied.

I laughed and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful." I said.

"Craig, I think you just might get lucky tonight," she said.

"Me too. But first…" I trailed off, searching for her present.

Kate watched me, amused. I found the box, and put it in her hands.

"Happy Birthday." I said.

"Craig, my birthday is tomorrow." She said.

"I know, but I couldn't wait." I replied.

Kate grinned at me and tore it open. She took out the bracelet.

"Craig, I love it." She said.

I put it on her wrist and kissed her. Kate smiled and hugged me. Suddenly, the phone rang. I groaned in frustration and answered it.

"Craig? It's Ash. I have to talk to Kate. It's serious."

I passed the phone to Kate, who took it.

"No, you can't be serious." Kate said.

A tear ran down Kate's cheek.

"No." she said.

Kate POV

I jumped out of Craig's bed. I yanked on my clothes, panicked.

"Kate, What is wrong with you?" Craig asked.

"My old best friend died, Craig. Her name was Zoe. I don't know if I've ever mentioned her. She was killed in a car crash. I have to go see her. I mean, her funeral. Everyone's going to be there! I have to go, Craig!" I yelled.

Craig wrapped a sheet around his waist and stood up.

"Kate, I'll go with you." he said.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I shook my head.

"You can't go to LA. Your job, Craig." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm going Kate." He said firmly.

I fell on the bed and started to cry, as Craig checked the flights out of Canada.

Ashley POV

I ran to David's office for our little meetings in between his classes. He opened his door and smiled at the sight of me.

"Hey." I said.

He twirled me into his office and kissed me.

"I'm so happy." He whispered.

We kissed again.

"Um, Ashley, what are your plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked playfully.

"I want us to have dinner together. No hiding, no sneaking around, just us. Together." He said.

"I'd love to." I said.

He reached for my hand and stroked my fingers. I felt a rush of excitement rush through me.

"Kate has a funeral, and she won't be here for a week. I'm ready." I said.

David stared at me.

"Ashley, are you sure?" he asked.

"I want us to sleep together." I said.

David breathed heavily.

"I do too." He replied.

Craig POV

We were on a flight to LA. Kate was really shaken up about her friend's death. I wanted so badly to protect her. I was about to ask her to move in when we got the call. Why did this have to happen to her? Kate didn't deserve this.

"Craig, thanks for being here." She said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. You need me here." I said.

Kate slipped her fingers through mine. I kissed her other hand. She gave me a pained smile and fell back on my shoulder. Kate's head was rested on my shoulder, and I knew that Kate was mine. But I also knew who would probably be in LA. Ben, her ex fiancée. This time, I swore I wouldn't let my jealousy get in the way. But I couldn't help myself sometimes. He was her first time, her first love, and almost her first husband. But now Kate's happiness came first. No fights, and definitely no losing Kate to him.

Paige POV

I was cooking Spinner a homemade meal. I know, I'm no Suzy Homemaker, but it was a fun experiment. I was coming out of my kitchen with a tray of cookies when I heard Spinner's voice.

"Baby, I know. My job is hectic right now. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear." I heard him say.

My heart froze. Who was Baby?

"Amy, stop. I have to go. Bye." He said.

I ran out of the doorway and threw the cookie tray in his face. Spinner winced in pain as the tray hit his nose.

"That's right. It should hurt! Amy is your girlfriend, isn't she, Spin?" I yelled.

"Paige, you didn't even hear the whole conversation!" he said.

"I heard enough!" I screamed.

I turned my back against him.

"Paige, Amy is not my girlfriend. You are. She is just a friend of mine. Everyone calls her Baby. It's her nickname." He said gently.

I turned around.

"Oh my god. I just threw a tray at you. I'll get ice." I said.

I gave him a kiss and ran for the fridge.


	38. Airports and exes

Airports and exes

CHAPTER 37

Kate POV

We arrived at the airport an hour late. Craig was irritated at our delay, and was even more irritated at the traffic on our way to the hotel. But when we made it to our hotel, he seemed to relax. Craig and I had to leave for the vigil in an hour, and there was something I had to prepare him for.

"Craig?" I called.

Craig came into the bathroom with me and kissed my shoulder.

"Ben is going to be here." I said.

Craig's fists balled up at the mention of his name.

"I know." He said.

"Ben was Zoe's best friend too. We were all very close. The three of us. We were in Drama class together. And even after Ben and I got together, we were the best of friends." I said softly.

I started to cry.

"Kate, don't. I'll be nice. You don't have to worry." He said.

I grabbed his hand and nodded. We made our way out to the lobby and called a cab. I shifted in my seat during the drive. I was terrified of seeing Ben again. The history between us had been so beautiful and painful at the same time. And now we had one more tie that connected us. Zoe's death. We pulled up to the church and I stepped out, with Craig grasping my hand. We made our way up the steps. I fell, tripping over my heels, but Craig kept me steady.

"Kate!"

I turned towards the voice.

"Ben." I said breathlessly.

"You came." He said.

"I did." I replied.

"I was hoping you would. I was scared. I found an old box of our stuff…" Ben's voice broke.

"I know." I said.

Ben shed a tear, but furiously wiped it away. I gently touched his shoulder.

"Ben." I said again.

I turned to Craig, who was feeling awkward. I gave him a look as I led Ben away.

"It's okay. I'm here." I said.

"No. You're not! You're with Craig! And you brought him here! You have someone, Kate." He yelled.

"Ben!" I said.

People were starting to stare at Ben. I took his arm and led him away.

"Let's just try to get through this, okay?" I asked.

Ben nodded and we went inside.

Sean POV

I was at my new locker at Degrassi, about to leave for home when Emma came up to me.

"So Sean, are you coming over to study? Manny and JT are cramming with us." She said.

I thought of my options. Sit at home alone, or hang out with Emma?

"Um, sure." I replied.

Emma gave me a sweet smile.

"Great. Want to go get ice cream first?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. We walked together, bonding over school, and our heavy load of homework. We reached the ice cream shop and I bought us both cones.

"Thanks Sean." Emma said.

"Anytime." I said.

Emma beamed at me and licked her cone. Some vanilla was on her face. Before I could stop myself, I kissed it off of her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"I…." I trailed off, stammering.

She pushed me and ran off.

Ashley POV

I was seated at the restaurant across from David. He was the most perfect guy I had ever met. I was totally falling for him, I was even thinking that he was the one for me. I was about to give up my virginity to him in my room. I had to know if he felt the same way.

"To us." He said.

He was holding up his wineglass and I held up mine. We softly clinked our glasses together. David reached for my hand and kissed it.

"Ashley, you're under no pressure. Tonight doesn't have to be the night." He said.

"I want to be with you." I said.

David seemed satisfied with this. I took a deep breath.

"David, I love you." I said.

David paused.

"I know it's soon, but I can't help how I feel. I think we were destined to be together." I said.

"I do too. I'm in love with you, Ashley." He replied.

We kissed each other. I beamed at him in happiness. Things could not get any better for me right now.

Sean POV

I was sitting home alone again when I heard a knock. I was about to open the door when Emma opened it herself.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." She said.

I stared at her.

"You broke my heart Sean. But I still loved you. I didn't think we'd ever get another chance again. But if you're willing, I'm ready to try. I want us together." She said.

Her eyes locked into mine.

"I can do this." She said, more to herself than me.

Emma leaned into me, pressing her body against mine. She moved so that my arms were around her waist, and kissed my neck, making soft movements with her tongue along my jawline. I reached behind her and turned on the radio. Luckily, a soft romantic song was playing. We swayed slowly to the music, Emma still kissing my neck.

"Emma, don't. Ellie will see the bruise." I whispered.

She pulled away from the spot, and we just danced closely like that for hours.

Paige POV

Spinner had to work late tonight, so I was stuck at home watching TV. I replayed his message.  
"Paige? I'm so sorry about tonight. I have to work late. I'll make this up to you. I promise." He said.

It was then when it clicked. Working late? I'll make it up to you, I promise? Like a crazed woman I jumped into his car and drove to his house. The blinds were closed, and the lights were out. His car wasn't even in front of his house. I sighed with relief. Maybe he really was working late. I had to stop doubting my honeybee.

Jimmy POV

I was sitting in my room alone when Manny called.

"Jimmy, I miss you." she cooed.

"I miss you too." I lied.

The truth was, Dani and I were getting along great, and I was happy.

"Jimmy, I was thinking. We've been dating for a long time now, and I think it's time we took it to the next level. You know what I mean?" she asked.

The thought didn't turn me on at all.

"Manny, I think it's best if we take it slow. " I said.

Manny sighed.

"Fine. I have to go." She said angrily.

Manny did not like being denied. I hung up and sat on my bed. Talking with Manny gave me the thought. I didn't like the idea with Manny, but I did like it with Dani.

I got up and knocked next door.

"Come in." she said.

I opened the door and slid inside. Dani looked exhausted, she was already half-asleep.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No. It's fine." She yawned.

"It's only ten." I said.

She laughed.

"I know." She said.

"That's so cute." I said.

We kissed and fell back on her bed together.

"Where's your roommate?" I whispered.

"Out. I think she's sleeping over at some guy's house. Third guy this month." Dani breathed.

I pushed back her hair and kissed her again. She slipped her jacket off and threw it on the floor. I kissed her bare shoulders and Dani sighed with pleasure. Our lips met again, and she opened her mouth, allowing me full access. I bent over and put my lips next to her ear.

"Dani, we should talk." I said.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I want you." I said.

"What? I'm your girlfriend. You have me." She replied.

"I mean…for real." I said.

Dani got my message. She sat up quickly and stared at me.

"Jimmy, I've never done that before." She said.

"Me either." I replied.

"I don't know." She said.


	39. Chapter 39

What really happened in California

CHAPTER 38

Kate POV

I was surrounded by old friends, but I had never felt more alone in my life. By the look on Ben's face, I could tell he felt the same. Craig was off in a corner, clearly wishing he had stayed at the hotel. I walked over to him.

"Craig, you can leave. I will completely understand if you do." I said.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said.

I nodded and he made a dash for the door. I went back to Ben's side.

"Your boyfriend's gone?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I can't take this anymore, Kate." He said.

"I know, you always hated social events." I said.'

"I always wanted to be with my girlfriend, just the two of us." He replied.

I ignored this comment.

"Ben, do you want to take a walk?" I asked.

Ben nodded and we slipped out by a back way.

"I miss you. So much, Kate. After we-"

"Don't say it!" I said sternly.

I stepped away from him.

"I have to! We had to talk about us! I need to!" Ben said.

I turned away, hiding the tears.

"I want you in my life Kate." He said.

"I have Craig. I'm not letting you get between us. Not again." I said.

Ben nodded.

"Of course, Kate, I know. I wasn't happy with myself." He replied.

"I love Craig." I said.

"I know." He replied.

There was an awkward silence until Ben broke it.

"I was terrible back then. Truly childish. I was overprotective, I was an idiot. I was as fake as you said I was. But when we went back to California, I thought we could have another chance." He said.

"Ben, don't." I said.

"You didn't seem to be ready. And then when we had sex that night. On my boat. I felt the love between us. We were so good together, Kate. I was so happy." He said.

I smiled sadly.

"We made love so beautifully that night, Kate. Can you seriously say that you've forgotten it?" he asked.

"No, I haven't forgotten." I replied.

"Then it was over between us. You left the next day for that wedding. You never came back." He said.

"I ended it badly." I said.

Ben kissed me on the cheek.

"I should go back." He said sadly.

He headed back to the church, and the hole inside me grew bigger. As Ben walked further away, I felt like I was losing a piece of my heart.

-------------------------

Ashley POV

David decided to take me to his apartment, because going to my dorm was too dangerous. His bed was waiting, and we were ready.

"Do you need some wine?" he asked.

I nodded and he left to get some. I sat on his bed, shaking. I swallowed my nerves and yanked my top off. I pulled my jeans off and threw them over a chair. I had bought matching black lace underwear, just for this. I applied lip gloss and smoothed my hair down.

"Here is your wine." David said.

He froze in the doorway.

"Do you like it?" I asked seductively.

"I love it." he said.

I took a sip of wine and smiled. David came over and kissed my neck.

"David," I laughed, "let me take off my heels."

"Leave them on, " he said sexily, and pushed me back on the bed.

--------------------------------------

Kate POV

I stormed into the hotel room. Craig ran at the sound of the door being opened. It looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was wet, and he was in his boxers. I was so angry with myself for talking to Ben. And thinking about him. I pulled Craig close to me and mashed his lips against mine. I shoved him down on the bed and crawled to him.

"Kate, what are you doing?" he asked.

I yanked down his boxers.

"What do you think, Craig?" I asked coldly.

He sat up, protesting, but I shoved him against the headboard. I wanted to bruise him. I was so full of emotion and anger, I was releasing my pain on Craig. Twice.

-------------------

Sean POV

Some techno song had come on the radio, so Emma and I were sitting together on the couch. Emma seemed in shock, and I was too. Who would have thought that Emma would become "the other woman"? I didn't really feel guilty about Ellie. All this time, she hadn't really wanted a family. I was starting to hate her sometimes. At night, I would sleep on the farthest corner in the bed. Ellie was getting home later and later at night. We had no sex life anymore, so there really was no marriage.

"Sean?" Emma asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I really want this." She said.

"Me too." I said.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. I gently guided her to my lap and she sat down.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I know that we're going to become sexual. Pretty soon, actually. But there's one thing I don't want." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't sleep with her. I want to know that it's just us." She finished.  
"Okay." I said.

She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I better go home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said.

I nodded and she left, shutting the door behind her. Emma didn't even know the truth. She thought I was dedicated to her, but really Ellie and I wouldn't touch each other.

------------------------

Craig POV

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window. Kate was curled up next to me, her breath heating my bare chest. I remembered last night, and shifted uncomfortably in the bed. I felt used, and dirty. Kate was angry about something, she wouldn't tell me what. She had gotten her hands on some champagne, and seemed drunk. I just wanted to go home. I didn't like Kate like this. Kate's eyes fluttered open and they settled on me.

"Oh, Craig." She sighed.

"It's okay. You were drunk." I said.

"What is wrong with me?" she cried.

"Your best friend died, Kate. It's hard." I said.

Kate sighed again.

"Today is the funeral."

"I love you. I'm here." I said.

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She turned at the doorway.

"Craig, there's something you need to know." She said.

I stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

"Before I came to Sean and Ellie's wedding, I…."

Kate sighed.

"I- never mind." She said.

Kate turned into the bathroom and shut the door.

-------------------------------------


	40. Chapter 40

The past is not forgotten

CHAPTER 39

Ashley POV

I woke up the next morning, but David had a class, so he had left early. I opened his closet and put on one of his old robes. It smelled just like him. I was filled with the deep and meaningful beauty of last night. The intimacy between us was unreal. He was very gentle, and he told me that he loved me again. I passed his desk on the way to his kitchen, and saw a piece of paper that caught my eye.

_Cartier:_

_555-7692_

Was David going to propose? This soon? I had to admit the idea filled me with excitement. Mrs. Ashley Jacobs. I looked at my reflection in a mirror. I would look great in a wedding dress. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. I had missed David's class, but I was sure he would tell me what happened tonight at his place. I approached the door, and his doorman opened it.

"Mrs. Jacobs." He said politely.

I opened my mouth to correct him, but stopped. That would probably be true in a few months.

--------------------

Emma POV

After three years of dancing around, Sean and I were finally together. We were great together, and I couldn't remember when I was so happy. There was one catch to our relationship. Ellie, his wife. Whenever I thought about her, I felt sick to my stomach. What I was doing was wrong, I knew that. But Ellie was making Sean unhappy, and I made him happy. Maybe one day they would get divorced, and Sean could truly be with me. In math, he kept passing me notes.

_You look beautiful today._

I smiled and added below it:

_Sounds like you're trying to get into my pants, Sean._

Maybe… 

_On a desk maybe, Mr. Cameron?_

Sean chuckled and glanced at me. I blew him a kiss. That was when I caught Manny's glare. She knew, I could see it on her face. Sean coughed and returned to his work, but Manny would not stop the icy stare.

-------------------

Kate POV

The funeral was over, I received the box that Zoe's mom gave me, and was ready to go back to Canada. I was about to head for the hotel when Ben stopped me.

"Did you read the letter?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Did you open the box?" he asked.

I slowly set the box down and opened it. There was a white envelope inside. I looked at Ben, who nodded.

_Dear Kate,_

_If you're reading this, then it means you are officially 18. I love both you and Ben so much. I want the two of you to be together for the rest of your lives. I've seen so many romance movies, and plays, and operas, but in each one, the love never comes close to you and Ben's. Remember that I know you two are destined. Happy Birthday!_

_Love, _

Zoe 

I sobbed over the letter.

"She was so selfless." I said softly.

I peered over into the box. Ben delicately took out a beautiful wedding veil and I looked at him.

"It seems like she wants us to get married." I said jokingly, tears falling slowly.

Ben leaned forward into me, but I gently pushed him away.

"I can't." I said.

I wiped my tears and turned away.

"Kate, don't! I can't stand to be alone. Just go somewhere with me. No romance." He said.

I turned around and sighed. I didn't need a lot of convincing. I had to test my emotions, see who my heart belonged to.

"Okay." I whispered.

Ben and I turned the other way and walked together.

-------------------------------------

Ashley POV

I was walking to David's office when my cell rang. It was Craig.

"Craig, what is it?" I asked.

"It's Kate. She should have been home by now. Has she called you?" he asked, panicked.

"No, she hasn't," I said.

Craig sighed angrily and hung up. I shook my head, wondering what trouble Kate was in.

"Ashley!" David called.

I ran towards him.

"I missed you in class today." He said seriously.

"I guess I overslept." I said jokingly.

David grinned and motioned towards his office. We ran inside and shut the door. I hopped on his desk and he kissed me. We were making out like this for a while when David broke apart from me.

"I can't believe this is happening. I never thought this would happen. I'm in love! I thought it was too late for me." He said.

I laughed.

"Of course not!" I said.

He kissed me softly. As he moved down to my neck, I got a view of the clock on his wall.

"I have to go! My class!" I cried.

I gave David a quick parting kiss and tore out of his office. I ran up to my dorm, to slam directly into JT and fall to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"I've been trying to find you. I came to change your mind." He said.

JT held out his hand and helped me up.

"JT, I just can't do this anymore! You need to find some other girl." I said.

"I can see you've already found some other guy." He said coldly.

My hair was mussed, my lip gloss was probably smeared, and my bra strap was showing.

"JT, wait!" I called.

But JT had already run out. I chased after him.

"JT, you cannot tell anyone about Professor Jacobs and me." I blurted.

"What? He's a professor?" JT exclaimed.

I smacked myself on the forehead. How would JT have found out who he was?

"How could you do this to me? I'll get you back, Ashley!" he cried.

He turned and left.

--------------------------

Ben POV

It was amazing. After five years of being in love with Kate, she still took my breath away. I had lost her twice. That wouldn't happen again. I wasn't going to leave unless Kate was leaving with me. Somehow, by magic, Kate and I were sitting together on a park bench.

"Ben, I'm sorry about us. It was cruel what I put you through." Kate said.

"I was deeply hurt, Kate, but I've recovered." I said.

Kate smiled and looked down.

"So, how's NYU?" she asked.

"NYU is great." I said.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you like NYU." Kate said awkwardly.

Kate shivered from the cold. I took off my long black coat and arranged it on her shoulders. Kate smiled in thanks and leaned a bit against me. I turned her chin towards me and our eyes locked. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. I think it was the most tender kiss we had ever shared together. It was as if the world had stopped: no Craig, no pain, just us. It was as if we had landed straight into a romantic movie. Kate broke away for breath.

"We shouldn't have done that." She said.

Kate got up and ran away, leaving my coat on the bench.

---------------------------------


	41. Chapter 41

Turmoil

CHAPTER 40

Kate POV

I ran up to the room, brushing away tears. I couldn't believe I had kissed Ben. I was out of control. Outside the door, I composed myself. Craig would never know. I opened the door, to see Craig watching TV on the bed. I climbed in bed next to him and kissed his cheek.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Depressing." I said.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Want me to cheer you up?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow night, and I have a surprise waiting for you there." He said.

I smiled, waiting for him to go on.

"And…I'm going to tell you what it is tomorrow night." He finished.

I groaned in frustration. Craig laughed and kissed me. Craig was wonderful, what was I thinking when I kissed Ben?

--------------------

Ashley POV

I pulled in front of Degrassi, intimidated by what I had to do. I put my car in park and went inside. It was hard to find JT through all of the throngs of kids, but I eventually spotted him.

"What?" JT asked rudely.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"About your illegal relationship with your teacher?" he asked.

"JT, don't. I just came here to make sure we were okay." I said softly.

"No, Ashley. We're not okay. I loved you, and I meant it the time I said it." He said.

"I did too." I replied.

JT shook his head and sighed.

"We both know why you're really here. To make sure I won't tell anyone." He said.

I shook my head.

"I was trying to make it up to you, but now I've changed my mind." I said.

I turned on my heel and left JT alone in the crowded hallway.

------------------------

Sean POV

I was pacing the floor in front of my house. Emma was supposed to be here by now. Then I saw a flash of Emma's gold hair whip around a corner.

"Hey Sean." She said.

I smiled and kissed her. We broke apart, realizing that we were in public and went inside. Emma sat on the couch and motioned to the empty spot next to her. I sat down next to her. She leaned over and kissed my neck. She moved her lips to my ear.

"Do you have something?" she asked.

My eyes widened and I pulled back.

"Emma, are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. I slowly got up and went into the bathroom for the condoms. When I came back in, Emma was pulling her skirt down.

"Hey, that's my job." I joked.

Emma rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. I sat down next to her and kissed her. Suddenly, a screech of tires broke us apart. Emma and I stared at each other, confused.

"It's Ellie!" I said.

Emma's eyes widened and she jumped up. Emma slipped her legs into her skirt. I rushed her out to the back door. I heard the front door open, and Emma ran off into the night. I ran out to the living room. Ellie was standing there, beaming.

"I got off early today. I know things have been weird since…you know. So I bought you a present." She said sweetly.

Ellie set a bag down in front of me. I looked at her, and she smiled encouragingly. I took out a book on Auto repair and set it on the table.

"I thought you'd like it." Ellie said.

I nodded and stood up.

"I have a lot of homework." I said.

Ellie wasn't listening. She was looking at the box of condoms a few feet away.

"Why is that out?" she asked.

I froze. What now?

"I…was hoping that we could…" I said.

Ellie smiled and kissed me.

"Sure." She replied.

Ellie tousled my hair playfully. I leaned in, but I remembered my promise to Emma.

"But…I'm kind of tired now." I finished.

Ellie nodded.

"Okay." She said.

Ellie went into the bedroom, leaving me to contemplate that close call.

-----------------------

Jimmy POV

Dani had avoided me ever since I brought up sex. She seemed afraid of where we were going. I finally tracked her down in the library.

"Jimmy, don't you get it?" she sighed impatiently.

"D, you have to talk to me." I said.

Dani stood up and grabbed me by my collar. She led me behind a stack of books and kissed me.

"I'm not ready for sex." She said bluntly.

My heart sank, but I nodded like it was okay.

"That's fine." I said.

She smiled. I couldn't tell her the truth. Which was the fact that I wasn't as into her as I thought I was. I didn't know what happened.

----------------  
Ashley POV

David had left me a note under my door to get me to meet him in a park a few miles away. This was it, I could feel it. My proposal night. I borrowed a dress of Kate's, because I couldn't wear one of my punk rock outfits for this. I could barely drive, I was so excited. As I pulled over, I could see David on a blanket in the grass. David jumped up at the sight of me and ran towards my car. I opened my car door and locked it. David ran up to me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Friendly today, aren't we?" I said.

"I missed you so much today." He said.

I smiled in happiness.

"I can't believe you did all this for me, David." I said.

"I'm so happy we're here. Like this, I mean." He said.

We sat down on the blanket. David poured me some champagne and handed me a glass. I took a sip and peered over at him through the glass. He seemed really nervous, that much I could tell. David suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Ashley, this was supposed to be really romantic, but I just can't wait. I feel so stupid doing this, you'll probably say no, and I'm your teacher, so…"

"David, what is in the box?" I asked softly.

David wiped sweat off his forehead. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. I gasped.

"David." I breathed.

"Marry me." He said.

I brought his head to me and kissed him.

"Yes." I said.

-----------------------


End file.
